Fallible
by Zentrodie
Summary: Complete How far will one go for love?  How far is one willing to go to keep love? And is anybody truly incapable of mistakes
1. Mara's plan

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
As some of you may know, this isn't my first fic. It is however my first OMG fic. And I'm going to be honest this IS going to be a major DARKFIC! I really like Oh! My Goddess but almost all the fics are mush, and I figured its time to add a healthy dose of dark. Purely to balance things out.  
  
Hope you enjoy and don't judge me to harshly. Story starts about 2-3 weeks after Peorth leaves for the second time  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Fallible  
  
Chapter 1 - Mara's plan  
  
Hidden far away from prying eyes, Mara sat brooding. No matter what happened she couldn't get the better of those damned goddesses and their puny mortal. Senbei, her evil little bad luck genie, was happy.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Mara bellowed at the dancing man.  
  
Slowing his dance at the scream, "Sorry mistress, just you very unhappy, make Senbei VERY happy."  
  
Sighing for what she felt was the hundredth time, she cursed Senbei and his stupid speech impediment. She had to think of something to finally pull one over on those goody goodies. She was starting to get reports that Hild was displeased with the constant failures.  
  
So as Mara planned Senbei danced, and the more Senbei danced the angrier Mara got. "Why don't you help me for a change you diminutive bastard or maybe I'll break that damn Ramune bottle you sleep in."  
  
That got his full attention, sure he was stupid but he loved that bottle, "Maybe Mistress target wrong people."  
  
Her eyebrow rose, "Wrong person, go on," she was genuinely intrigued.  
  
Continuing with his idea, "Mistress always follow same plan," Mara began raising a force bolt, "attack goddess outright, trick human, or minor attack human as trick then attack goddess," the force bolt disintegrated.  
  
To herself Mara mouthed, "Am I that predictable?"  
  
Senbei said that she was and Mara tossed him back in his bottle, sealed it and put him in the freezer, "Mouthy little bastard."  
  
But he had a point; she did follow a rather similar pattern. Maybe her targeting was off. "I need to think of a really good plan, maybe some recon would help."  
  
Sure Mara had used her spy demons before, but only for minor events, no major offensives. She was going to change that. As she began working out her plan, hellfire swept across her floor burning runes indescribable by the human eyes. She received a message from her master.  
  
{Yggdrasil will be brought back on-line in two weeks, Ultimate force soon to be reactivated. All 1st and 2nd class demons are to work double until it is reactivation}  
  
Two weeks, she didn't have much time and she had so much to do, "Better get going, you won't know what hit you this time, I WON'T FAIL!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
For the next week, Mara's spy system was working overtime. The Yggdrasil system was going to be brought back on-line after is destruction from the Prince of Darkness and the incident with the time altering virus Velsper introduced, and that meant the Goddess's would be back at full power. And the ultimate force would again be protecting that bitch Belldandy and her mortal.  
  
Mara kept her forces on a purely physical plan; she wouldn't risk their magic being detected by the Norns in the temple. All activities that week were reported to her. Nobody came or went without her knowing, and slowly she saw a weak spot that she could exploit.  
  
It was very minor but it was undefended and if she acted fast she could triumph. "But for it to work.I'll need to be very careful."  
  
Out of his new home, a soda can, Senbei asked, "So what is plan Mistress?"  
  
"Something that will make you happier than you ever thought possible, something that will get me out of working for the next eon," Mara said full of conviction.  
  
Senbei nodded his head happily, "We get to work we get to work?"  
  
"Soon, everything needs to be perfect, and I can only us very minor spells, that brat Skuld's machine would detect any major level spells."  
  
With her plan decided upon, Mara went to collect her pawns and set them in place.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Keiichi sat on his floor staring at his numerous technical books; he'd been assigned to build the Nekomi Tech 'Flier' for the upcoming downhill race.  
  
'Some club, keep giving me all the hard work. I do the building, the racing, and the selling while they party.' He moaned in frustration as he continued to work on his blueprint. Despite it all though, he was happy. Things had settled down greatly in the past few weeks, with the moon rock bands on Belldandy's wrist neither she nor her sisters had to worry about losing their forms, Peorth had returned the heavens two weeks past. Mara hadn't been scene in a long time. Velsper*, the new pet, was getting along fine with everybody. Things were getting back to normal, as normal as living with a group of Norse Goddesses could get at least.  
  
Closing the manual, Keiichi snuck over to the door and checked out, 'nobody around, good.' With the coast clear he snuck to his desk and pulled out his only doujinshi. He didn't like the fact he looked at it, he was rather ashamed of it, but he wouldn't pressure Bell into anything. He was happy with the rather slow development of their relationship, sure he wouldn't mind if it was a bit more physical but he could wait. For her he would wait forever.  
  
Just as he opened the cover a call from the tearoom was heard.  
  
"Supper is ready everybody," Belldandy's honey sweet voice wafted through the temple.  
  
He looked at the book in his hand, 'it's going to have to wait,' he thought. With a smile, he joined his impromptu family and enjoyed another perfect meal made by the woman that loved him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Supper had gone over remarkably well, and it was know late into the night. Skuld only caught a few of the glances the two lovebirds shot at each other while they weren't looking. Urd saw it and sighed at how sad the pair were. 'They both want the same thing, they just don't know it and are to scared to make the next move.'  
  
Standing up with her bottle of sake, "Well I'm turning in early today, you kids play nice."  
  
"I am NOT a KID Urd!" Skuld shouted in defiance.  
  
Acting to defuse both Skuld's temper and the bomb she was taking out, "Skuld-chan, she wasn't trying to offend you," Belldandy said with a smile, "try not to get upset over it, ok?"  
  
Always willing to listen to her Skuld calmed, "Ok big sister."  
  
Keiichi always marveled at how Belldandy could usually diffuse any possible encounter with no more than a few words.  
  
With her little sister calmed Belldandy started collecting the dishes, and Keiichi quickly stood to help her. 'Can't have her doing all the work, she does too much as it is,' he rationed.  
  
"Its ok K, I told you I like doing them."  
  
Still collecting plates, "But I want to help, I feel like I don't do anything to help you lately."  
  
Skuld had enough and excused herself, she was going to get sick of all the mush those two produced. She relented that she couldn't break the pair up no matter what she did, but that didn't mean she had to sit and like it.  
  
So alone in the kitchen, Belldandy and Keiichi washed dishes. They stood close to one another and when assured nobody was there stood closer and didn't mind the hand contact. Sure Keiichi blushed and so did Bell to an extent, but they were happy. They both enjoyed the quiet moments alone together, even if it was just to do simple choirs. With the usual happenings the quiet moments were few and far between.  
  
The dishes were finished but the pair remained in the kitchen, Bell making a pot of tea for the two of them, when it finished they both went to her tearoom slash bedroom.  
  
Sipping his tea slowly, Keiichi marveled at how the moonlight played at Belldandy's golden hair. He was so enraptured by her ethereal appearance he didn't notice how she was looking at him in a similar way.  
  
For no real reason, his mouth opened, "Thank you Bell."  
  
Smiling and tiling her head a bit, "For what K1?"  
  
"For everything. I've told you this time and time again but I love you. Everything has just been so.I can't explain it. I just wanted to-to thank you."  
  
She crawled the few feet over to him and kissed his cheek tenderly, "I know K1, and I love you two."  
  
They sat there in the tearoom sharing a moment of closeness; both hoping the other would be brave enough to make the next move, as they knew they weren't. Belldandy was slightly alarmed at how she felt, 'ever since we began.Keiichi as been shy about this. I had to tell him it was ok to say no. But how long can this go on.' She wanted more, and she didn't know why Keiichi was so afraid to progress their relationship. **  
  
Keiichi was just as bad, 'She's just too good for me. If we did move to the next stage could she go back home? Would she be allowed? I can't chance causing her pain for my own selfish aims.'  
  
And so they sat there, arms slightly caressing each other with shaky emotions, but they were happy. If they knew Mara's plans for the next day things could have been different.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sunday was usually a day of rest and recuperation, and for many it was, but today was no day for a demon to rest. Mara had skillfully planned today's actions and she would be blessed if she let today's mission fail.  
  
Senbei spoke to Mara in a tiny voice, "Who first Mistress?"  
  
Sending a signal to one of her minions, she addressed him, "First we get rid of the little one."  
  
With a second mental command, her spybot uploaded a logic trap into Megumi Morisato's computer. Mara had learned that not only did Skuld find Megumi to be her rival, but also that she would jump at chances to embarrass her.  
  
Mara listened over her spy's mental signal as Megumi dialed up the temple and pleaded for help.  
  
"K1! I have a paper due tomorrow and my damn computer is on the blink!" Megumi all but cried, it was a major paper after all.  
  
Trying to console his kid sister, "I don't know about computers you know that, isn't their anybody else?"  
  
Still fighting back frustration, "What about Skuld? She's good with computers isn't she?"  
  
Keiichi took a glance at Skuld in the yard, she was checking out Benpei, "I can ask her but."  
  
Desperate, "Tell her I'll take her out for ice-cream after."  
  
Both Keiichi and Megumi knew that taking Skuld out for ice cream was a very expensive venture at the least. The last time Keiichi promised Skuld ice cream it cost him three hours and three thousand yen.(bout $30.00)  
  
The ice-cream promise and the idea that she could get Megumi in her debt was enough for Skuld to set right off to her apartment.  
  
------------------  
  
Senbei frowned, "She happy, make Senbei sad. Mistress lie."  
  
Giving his can a good shake, "That was just phase one, we have more work to do. That lil brat should be out of our hair now. And at the extreme I could knock her out with little trouble. But those spells of hers do stay for awhile," she said reminiscing a scene of the boy getting the word 'hentai' plastered on his face.  
  
One of her minions flew up to the pair holding two tickets, "Ma'am I have what you requested."  
  
Mara smirked joyously; everything was falling into place for her. "Excellent, when Belldandy leaves for the weekly groceries we start phase two."  
  
Senbei looked doubtful, "Won't boy go with?"  
  
In what could have passed for a growl, Mara admonished him, "Don't you think I thought of that! I possessed a rat to eat some of his school papers. He'll have to stay behind to recopy it."  
  
(Gan-chan didn't know why he ate the papers; it just really looked like a sandwich at the time.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Belldandy rearranged her scarf, "You sure you don't want to come K1?"  
  
From his room his frustrated voice came out, "I would like to, but I can't right now. Something happened to my papers and I have to start over."  
  
With a tiny frown, "Ok, I'll buy you something special then, ok dear?"  
  
'She's always thinking of me,' he replied, "Thanks a bunch Bell, see you when you get back."  
  
'Poor K1, I wonder if us being here is actually a burden to him sometimes,' with that thought Belldandy went to market.  
  
Mara waited fifteen minutes before acting. Using a concealment spell to cover her magic from Urd, Mara cast another spell to cause her facial features to mimic Belldandy's. Then with a little help from her minions she replicated the cloths.  
  
Posing, "How do I look?" she said mimicking Belldandy's voice perfectly. (Think Urd's mimic of Keiichi)  
  
Senbei gestured his approval, "Look like Goddess but chest sag."  
  
Mara looked down and was startled to realize that indeed her chest didn't fill out the exact replica of Belldandy's cloths. "How the hell does she hide those things? No matter." With another low-level spell she concealed the problem and headed towards the temple. Then she kicked Senbei's can for pointing the fact out.  
  
Using a talisman she created the day before to mask her demonic energy, Mara walked up to the door. "Keiichi, Keiichi could you come here for a minute?"  
  
A few minutes passed and she was still waiting, and she was trying to withstand the pain of standing on holy ground without showing it, "KEIICHI!"  
  
The door opened lazily, "Bell? You forget something?"  
  
Forcing a smile Mara extended her hand, "I just won these at the shop down the street. I thought if you get finished you could take Urd. She's been depressed since the license incident." She was now suppressing a gag that speaking like Belldandy threatened to cause.  
  
Taking the tickets he reached behind his head, "I don't know.still have a lot of work to."  
  
Mara was now severely close to losing her composer and empted for the sure fire success. She let her eyes begin to fill and waver with tears, "K.I don't ask for much do I? But my sister really needs this, please?"  
  
Keiichi folded instantly he could never resist Belldandy like this, 'She never asks for anything, I've been selfish.' Wiping the fake tears from whom he thought was Belldandy's eyes, "Sure I'll take her."  
  
"Thanks Keiichi, I need to get back to shopping," she kissed him, "be back late."  
  
He rubbed his lips, 'She was so forward.be back late?' he shrugged, "better to tell Urd about the." he looked at the tickets, "All you can drink Sake competition?"  
  
He walked into the T.V. room and found Urd floating in mid-air. "Something wrong?"  
  
Urd looked down at him and shook her head, "I thought I felt something, what you got there?" she said pointing to the tickets.  
  
Looking at the now relaxing Urd, "Bell said she won them, tickets to some type of sake competition, want to go?"  
  
Her eyes lit up with a bright fire, "She got tickets! I've been trying for months to get those. LET'S GO!" Urd never questioned the idea of Belldandy giving Keiichi the tickets nor his asking her. 'Bell never drinks, she doesn't get drunk unless it's carbonated.'  
  
So the pair took a taxi to the Nekomi Tech auditorium, Keiichi insisted, "No drinking and driving, we don't want to die for this do we?"  
  
Mara watched it all. The players were all dancing like she wanted, now for the hardest part. "Would you quit whining!" she bellowed at Senbei.  
  
"But pair happy, now Senbei really sad. Why Mistress why you mean to Senbei?"  
  
"I can't stand that damn speech problem for one, and I told you to wait. If I get this next part off.you'll be very very happy."  
  
Mara went off to fetch her final chess piece, the one if properly played would mean a checkmate, Toshiyuki Aoshima.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Aoshima was making excellent time on his current project. That project was slowing working his way into the new auto club members pants. Many would call him a player, others a male-pig, he considered himself a gentleman. However you look at him, he was driving his car with a pretty young girl named Yikeko next to him.  
  
"Gee Aoshima-san, you really own this car?" the naive girl asked.  
  
Pushing up his glasses, "That and more my dear, and Aoshima is fine."  
  
He pulled the car up to a secluded cliff facing the ocean, "Nice view isn't it?"  
  
Yikeko stared at the eternal crashing of the waves and was astounded, "It's so beautiful."  
  
As she marveled at the scenery Aoshima was slowly drawing closer to her, before she knew it his hand was around her shoulder, she figured he was a nice guy and wouldn't do anything to fast so let him have it. She was a fool. His other hand was moving her head to face his before she could smell the rancid cologne he wore, which cost him more than she made in a day at her part-time job. As he slowly worked at removing her top he felt terrible fatigued. Yikeko, near panic and unsure of what to do, freed herself from his embrace and fled the car as he slumped to the seat.  
  
Mara landed by the car, "You disgust me pig, but you will serve a purpose."  
  
With his body in tow, she returned to her lair to modify him. Knowing the Goddesses would be able to see through any magic disguises she would put on him, she went for a more drastic change. Summoning levels of power that rivaled Urd's; she modified Aoshima's body at the physical layer. When she finished, she was looking at an exact copy of Keiichi, but one that upon a hidden command would revert to his previous form. It was a tremendously hard spell and left Mara near her breaking point, but she had to press on.  
  
"I can't trust you to do this on your own, filth. So I'll lead you to the goal line and then let you celebrate." The goal was one Aoshima long sought after, but secretly believed he never would reach. Mara had no love of men, she also had no love of goddesses either, and so she would put the two against each other. She slid one of the two mind sharing rings on his hand. She gave Senbei the instruction to keep the body in her lair and the ring on its finger until she sent him the word. Senbei nodded as she put the other ring on her finger.  
  
"Time for the last act," the fake Keiichi said with a vicious smirk.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Belldandy made her way into the temple and felt a slight magic impression. 'Urd must be up to something.'  
  
She loved her sisters dearly, but even though she wished for what Urd was aiming for she didn't want it forced on Keiichi. 'One day we'll finally be able to be one. I must have patience.' So she would ask him if her sister did anything to him when she saw him. She didn't have long to wait, after putting the food into its correct cabinet 'Keiichi' walked up behind her.  
  
Tapping her on the shoulder, "Welcome home Bell."  
  
Turning to face him, she relaxed at his blue aura, "Hello K1, get your work done?"  
  
'I have to act sniveling and afraid,' Mara reminded herself and took a seat at the table, "Yeah, Urd got upset that I spent so much time on it and left to go out drinking."  
  
'Oh Urd, I wonder what father was thinking when he made your revitalizing force sake,' to Keiichi, "What a nice ring Keiichi, did my sister give you that?" She asked as she felt the magic power it eradiated.  
  
Pointing to the ring, "This? Yeah, I said I was feeling really tired after doing all that work and she lent it to me before she left."  
  
She didn't want to think her sister would do something, but she had to check. She scanned much lighter than normal, 'I trust Urd,' but it she knew she should have scanned deeper than she did. "That was nice of her," she said with a smile.  
  
Mara smiled mentally, 'I knew you'd scan it, you'd never just chance anything happening to that boy.' Taking the final steps of her plan into action, "Bell.to thank you, how about we go out to dinner. Just you and me?"  
  
'Still wanting to thank me, oh Keiichi.' She held his hands in hers, "Let me change then, ok?"  
  
"Sure Bell, sure," Mara was glad that the holy ground or the demon wards didn't affect the human body she was in. This was all apart of her plan. A few minutes later, Belldandy returned in a sleeveless blue gown, not too showy but still a very nice outfit.  
  
"How do I look K?" she asked with a hint of embarrassment.  
  
Mara was fighting her natural urges to say hideous, "B..beautiful, shall we go?"  
  
She linked arms with the boy and was led off to the restaurant. She sat peacefully in the sidecar of the motorcycle as they speed off to the four star restaurant. The whole ride Belldandy suppressed the idea that something felt off, 'I'm just nervous about the diner,' she kept telling herself.  
  
When they arrived, "Keiichi, can you afford this place?" Belldandy said lacking sincerity, the beauty of the establishment astounded her.  
  
Showing her a rather full wallet, "I've been saving." Truth was Mara had simply taken the photos out of Aoshima's wallet and kept the money in.  
  
Again she linked her arms with 'his' and went inside. They were quickly seated and shared a seat that showed a marvelous view of the rising moon that reflected off the coastline. Belldandy was in seventh Heaven; Keiichi seemed a little bolder today.  
  
He ordered for the two of them. With the order came Mara's final trump card against Belldandy. She had her final minion in place. The demon refilled the bottle of Champaign with a tasteless clear coke added to insure the carbonation would intoxicate the goddess and a hint of coloring to mask the dilution. 'You won't know what hit you my dear.'  
  
They ate in peace, Belldandy noticing the odd glint in Keiichi's eyes but after the third glass of 'wine' she dismissed it as the affects of the alcohol. 'Keiichi' kept her glass full and the conversation swirling, Belldandy was having a hard enough time keeping up with it. All she could think of now was how his hand rested on hers, his thumb softly rubbing the top of hers. 'I was worried for nothing. This is right.its right,' but deep within her she knew something was not right.  
  
They finished their meal as the 9 o'clock chime sounded; they had shared four bottles of 'wine.' In actuality, Mara nursed the same glass the whole time. Belldandy stumbled and slurred her speech. She leaned heavily onto her dining partner.  
  
As she set Belldandy into the sidecar she was pleasantly surprised to she the subdued look of lust in the goddesses eyes. 'This will work.' She drove back to the temple.  
  
Mara lead the drunken Belldandy to the tearoom and shut the door behind her. "Belldandy."  
  
Part of her being cried out that Keiichi would never be this bold, she silenced that voice. Through her drunken haze, Belldandy looked up lovingly, "Yes Kei-chan?"  
  
'Senbei you were right, I had the wrong target,' she approached her and started to kiss the drunken goddess, Mara didn't like it but it was necessary until it was assured.  
  
Belldandy didn't resist, her mind clouded with drink thought, 'Finally we can truly be together.'  
  
As they started to shed their clothing, Mara sent the signal to Senbei to remove the ring; she'd watch the rest from home.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You need to hold off the sake Urd."  
  
"Usa.fuddy duddy Kei-kun," Urd slurred.  
  
He was helping the stumbling goddess into the temple when he realized something, "Skuld never came back yet?"  
  
With a joyful holler, "Oh she's prolly still hoggin down da ice-cream wit Me..Megumi."  
  
"Won't be the first time," he said to Urd and saw her swaggering, "I better get Belldandy to check you out."  
  
He walked/dragged Urd to the tearoom, "What is that sound?"  
  
Over in her lair, Mara dropped the seal on Aoshima's form.  
  
Keiichi opened the door and the little sake he had drunk wore off immediately. He was staring at Belldandy and Aoshima in the throws of passion. Clothing was every ware, the room was almost destroyed, but the pair didn't care, to them just animalistic lust.  
  
Delirious with passion, Belldandy cried out loudly, "I love you!"  
  
Aoshima believing he was having the best dream in his life kissed her.  
  
Keiichi screamed and passed out, and Senbei reached a level of happiness so profound so did he.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Well that was chapter one.  
  
Like I said it's a dark fic. I repeat I deeply like this show but felt a need for this fic. Belldandy is portayed as infallible, perfect. To an extent she is, but to another she isn't she has a consousness and free will which would cause for eventually mistakes.  
  
* Velsper was Belldandy's doubler system pair, the turn him into a cat who stays with them.  
  
**About the comments about 'It's ok to say no' if you look closely at the manga it IS Keiichi that says that. All the hugs/kisses/ hands held are instigated by Belldandy, didn't anybody ever think that if Keiichi had tried something it would have happened? It was K1 that as holding back the relationship  
  
And if you didn't know carbonated beverages DO cause bell to get drunk, be it Coke or any other thing like that, hence the champaign  
  
Hope I didn't offend to many of you and I hope you read the rest of this fic.  
  
Ja mata  
  
Zentrodie  
  
Fallible 


	2. Fallout

Standard Disclaimer  
  
I don't own anything related to Oh! My Goddess, save for the manga and ova's. As I said this is a darkfic! I know the characters may seem a tad OOC to some of you but if you think about it, you should be able to see the possibility.  
  
I hope you like the story and continue to read it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Fallible  
  
Chapter 2- Fallout  
  
Eight hours have passed since Keiichi's horrified scream pierced the night. While Keiichi was now asleep, Urd had recovered from her sake induced blur. She was now staring directly into the red eyes of her younger sister. Aoshima was momentarily taken care of with a sleep spell and stored in a storage closet. Urd was going to have to play devils advocate on this.  
  
"Just what the HELL were you thinking BELL!" Urd hollered into Belldandy's face. "Even Skuld could have detected that rings hidden purpose!" She continued and tossed the ring she found on Aoshima at Belldandy. Urd hated herself for treating her sister this way but she had no other choice. She had to make Belldandy realize the severity of the situation.  
  
Belldandy, only now able to keep her tears in check, spoke in a broken voice, "I scanned it, and it was as he said."  
  
Urd was trying to be compassionate about this, accidents happen, but this was just plain out idiocy. 'How could Bell have done this!' She sat down but her face kept its harshness, "You did a surface scan, even if you were checking it for something that I would have done, you know enough to do a full scan!"  
  
"I don't know why I didn't do a full scan ok!" Bell's face now covered in fresh tears, "I don't know."  
  
Before Urd could continue her debate the tearoom door opened, "URD! What did you do to sis!" Skuld called.  
  
With one gesture, Urd blew Skuld from the room and shut the door. "Not now Skuld, I'll give you the details later."  
  
Skuld made several attempts to enter the room but the door was sealed, Urd was going to have her talk and wasn't going to let Skuld's sister worship intrude.  
  
'How are we going to tell her that Big Sister Belldandy.' Urd couldn't even think the last part. She looked again at her sister. Huddled and crying softly into her knees. "Can you tell me how this happened?"  
  
Trying to focus her voice, Belldandy recalled all she could remember of the previous evening. Urd just listened and thought about how blind Belldandy acted, not once suspecting something being hidden. Not detecting the spiked drink. The failed scan. It was no doubt Mara was behind it, but it was Belldandy's fault for being so.so.foolish.  
  
"Why didn't you detect the coke?" Urd said as her voice leveled.  
  
Trying to defend her actions, "Why would I have suspected it to be spiked? I've drank a small amount of Champaign before and I only got tipsy."  
  
"After you tried it, when you started getting more than tipsy.I mean Bell when Father learns of this who KNOWS what he'll do?"  
  
Burying her face in her hands again, "Like I said I don't know! I just.wanted to be with Keiichi so badly.I wasn't thinking!"  
  
With a sigh, "Lets go over this again, Bell. From the top." Urd asked calming down further. Removing her hands she looked into Urd's eyes. The harsh impression was slipping into one of worry. Belldandy again recounted the events that transpired the day before. She told of 'Keiichi' being bolder, the ring, the spiked drink, and the event Urd had witnessed. All through her recap, Urd was doing mental calculations, and she was frightened with something, 'this just doesn't add up. Could it be.that she KNEW it wasn't Keiichi and allowed herself to be tricked?'  
  
Before she could think further about the concept she just let it slip, "You knew it wasn't him, didn't you?"  
  
Again Belldandy's face drained of color, "HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING?"  
  
"It's the only way this makes sense! You're not one to be easily fooled! There is no way that all those things could have happened and you wouldn't have noticed something was wrong!" Urd said hotly.  
  
Her voice rising at the accusation, "It happed so fast, it's not my fault that it happened!"  
  
Urd wasn't convinced, the more she thought about this the more it made sense, "You wanted to be with Keiichi so bad that it didn't matter to you that it was a fake. You knew something was wrong but choose to ignore it. Sure you were tricked but you allowed it." Now Urd's voice held an unmistakable sadness, "You were to afraid to talk to Keiichi about this so you took the next best thing. It was Keiichi but it wasn't."  
  
Belldandy snapped, such an accusation was more than she could bear. She let her hand fly out and smacked Urd hard across the face. "I would never betray Keiichi! I love him! I thought it was.I thought." but she couldn't lie, it wasn't in her nature.  
  
Forgetting the slap, Urd went and hugged her sobbing sister, "It's ok Bell. We'll get through this."  
  
Still crying hoarsely, "I wanted to believe that it was him, I prayed it truly was him, I did! I just, it's been so long since the wish that I couldn't wait anymore. I had to be with him!"  
  
Rubbing her shoulders in soothing motions, "But it wasn't him, and you knew it. No much self-delusion you think of, deep down you knew it wasn't him. Now you have to face Keiichi with this. It could be considered a breach of your contract."  
  
With a sudden zeal, Belldandy's head snapped up, "Keiichi! How is he now?"  
  
Now it was Urd's time to hold back her emotion, despite her intoxication she could remember clearly the utter look of loss and hurt on the poor boys face. His heart was wretched from his chest slashed in pieces and shoved back in upside down. Belldandy didn't have to put him into his futon, she did. After the initial shock wore off and he awoke, it was Urd that helped him to his room and laid him down. He wouldn't have been able to move on his own.  
  
"How do you think he is Bell? Honestly I don't know, He's still asleep," her voice subdued with her own turmoil. One couldn't spend as much time with that mortal and not grow to love him in some way.  
  
Standing up and drying her still moist eyes the best she could, "I have to see him, to apologize."  
  
Urd mimicked her sisters movements put placed as restricting hand on her shoulder, "Bell, this isn't something that can be fixed with words. We don't even know what Father is going to do yet. Yggdrassil'll be back up any minute now," she had called home earlier.  
  
"Still I must see him, make him understand that I wasn't thinking clearly," Belldandy harked.  
  
Urd acted quickly to make Belldandy think, "What are you planning to do? Walk into his room, wake him, then say 'I'm sorry you caught me sleeping with somebody'?"  
  
Memories from the incident started to play back in her mind, she was originally overjoyed that Keiichi and she were to be one, but now with her web of disillusion broken she realized the awful truth of her actions. "I have to say something to him. I just can't sit in here and pretend it didn't happen."  
  
Concern was deeply etched into Urd's features, "You're right. I'll go wake him and bring him here. Try to straighten things up a bit, ok?" Urd watched her sister nod and lowered her spell, as she walked to Keiichi's room she thought about how fragile her sister looked. 'Bell, what is that lapse in your judgment going to cause?'  
  
Skuld hid as Urd left the room, unknown to the elder goddesses, after her initial banishment, Skuld grabbed 'Mr. Listen' from her room and listened to the remaining conversation. 'Sis slept with somebody, that isn't possible is it?'  
  
-----------------------  
  
With his window open, pure sunlight wafted onto his face. Its gentle caress stirred him from his slumber and caused his eyes to open. "What a terrible nightmare that was."  
  
He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, 'I'll never go out drinking with Urd again.' With a stretch and a yawn, Keiichi stood to greet the day.  
  
Urd quietly opened his door and stepped in, she was eager to look at anything she could except at him and the upcoming conversation.  
  
"Morning K1," she heard herself say, not really feeling herself say it.  
  
Turning to greet his morning visitor, "Morning Urd, you won't believe how terrible a nightmare I had last night."  
  
'He.he thinks it's a dream, how fitting as it IS a nightmare." She walked over to him and found herself hugging him fiercely. 'This is just going to kill him, how can I tell him that it wasn't a dream.'  
  
Blushing terrible, Keiichi tried to speak, "Urd, is something wrong?" Then he felt her tears.  
  
"Keiichi." Urd had to stop, she just couldn't find a subtle way to tell him, "It wasn't a dream."  
  
Pushing the Goddess away softly, "What do you mean, I didn't even tell you what it was.abou" his words died in his mouth as he saw the look in her eyes. 'That was real Bell really.' The events he thought were a dream re- entered his memory.  
  
Reading the change in his aura as a sign Urd simply nodded, "I better inform you of a few things before you see her Keiichi."  
  
'She couldn't have done that willingly,' his mind triggered automatically, "I'll KILL HIM!"  
  
Urd wanted to cry more after that, 'does he NEED to know she knew it wasn't him. Can I lie to him and say that Belldandy was merely tricked? He'd never believe it.' She took his hand, "I have to tell you some things Keiichi, and they won't be easy to hear."  
  
Despite his growing rage he relaxed due to her grip, "Alight, I'll listen."  
  
"She was tricked. A demon," she knew which but wouldn't say, "made Aoshima look like you." Her internal struggle over her next move continued to wage, but it was answered for her.  
  
"How could Belldandy get tricked like that, isn't she a Goddess 1st class?" he asked, his fury dieing further, only to be replaced with dread.  
  
"She knew it wasn't really you, she wanted it to be but she knew it wasn't," she prayed to Father that he wouldn't ask her to repeat that last sentence, she couldn't say it again.  
  
Keiichi's jaw dropped, "She knew.she knew it wasn't me but still she.she still went through with it?"  
  
"You have to understand, I know you've thought about being intimate with Bell, she's been thinking the same. She just couldn't face you and couldn't wait any longer. She opted to believe the lie presented to her and delude herself into thinking it was truth," she felt his body tremble against her.  
  
"What does that mean for us now? I mean isn't that being unfaithful?" he could hardly believe he used that word in reference to Belldandy.  
  
Lowering her hand against his shoulder, "In a sense it does, but you have to know she even though she knew it wasn't you, in her mind it was. Keiichi will you talk to her? Try to sort this out?" He nodded with a tiny head dip.  
  
Keiichi found himself being lead by Urd back to the tearoom. His mind was so clouded he didn't even realize he was sitting and looking at Belldandy until she touched his cheek. His reaction shocked both Urd and Belldandy he cringed and backed away.  
  
"Keiichi, I." Belldandy's words died in her mouth.  
  
His eyes focused on the floor before her feat he tried to keep his voice controlled, "Urd told me all about what happened, and I understand."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and a smile threatened to spring on her face, 'If he knows that then everything will be ok!'  
  
"But," the word struck Belldandy like a blow to the stomach, "even though I forgive you for what happened.I just, just can't get that image out of my mind." His eyes brimming with tears, he could still see Aoshima and Belldandy lying on the floor. He saw them again on the floor, Belldandy saying words of love before his mind collapsed.  
  
Urd just looked at the two of them, the pain was so immense she had to leave the room. 'I'll let them sort this out alone' she kept telling herself, but deep down she knew it was just cowardice. As she shut the door she noticed Skuld sitting on the front stoop, and by the way her shoulders were moving, 'what's up with her.' Urd went to check on her sister.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Belldandy reached out for Keiichi again only to have her hand gently pushed away. "Keiichi?"  
  
Forcing his eyes to remain shut he gritted his teeth before he progressed, "Bell, like I said I forgive you but I can't forget what happened. When I look at you I don't just see you now, I see the two of you. I know you wanted to believe it was me, but from what Urd told me you knew it wasn't me"  
  
She couldn't stand it, he wasn't looking at her, he couldn't stand the sight of her, and her Keiichi was slipping away from her. 'Mara.you never did anything this evil before! How could you?' Focusing on Keiichi, "K1, look at me, please?" He did, she realized she shouldn't have asked him too.  
  
His eyes were filled with an immeasurable sadness, "I love you Bell, but it's just, after what happened, I need to have a few days.alone and I think you could use them too."  
  
"Alone, you want me to leave?" each word shocked her to the core.  
  
Still fighting the urge to break down completely, "Just a few days, we need to think about these separately."  
  
Belldandy knew the truth though. If he wanted her to go it could break the contract, she would have broken the contract. Never before had a God or Goddess broken a contract. 'Father.what will he do?'  
  
She soon received her answer as the phone rang.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
While Keiichi and Belldandy were talking, Urd was having a confrontation of her own. After finding Skuld on the veranda, she was determined to at least give her the basics.  
  
"You heard us talking didn't you Skuld," it was a statement not a question.  
  
Sniffing her nose and wiping her eyes, "It's a lie right, Sis couldn't have done what you said!"  
  
"I wish it was, but it happened, and were going to have to face it," Urd replied sadly.  
  
Skuld couldn't believe it wouldn't believe it. "Belldandy would never do anything like that, she isn't that type of person!"  
  
"People in love do odd things Skuld. She was tricked, a horrid horrid trick but what was worse was that she allowed herself to be tricked. You know how she feels for Keiichi, don't you?" Urd asked.  
  
Before she met Sentaro she would have said no, but now, "I guess. But that doesn't mean she would do such a thing with anybody else!"  
  
The strain of the day was already beginning to show on her face and in her voice, "Listen it happened! We're going to have to accept it!" she snapped.  
  
Pulling a bomb from her pocket, "You're just jealous of Belldandy! You're trying to ruin her name!"  
  
That tore it, Urd loved Belldandy it was one of the hardest things in her life to be so harsh with her, and now Skuld said that to her. "Skuld! Why would I? Want proof go check out the closet and tell me what you see."  
  
"Whatever is in there could be a trick you made! You and your half-demon." She covered her mouth quickly, she went to far.  
  
'This is such a long day and its only been a few hours,' with a heavy heart Urd knew what she had to do to convince Skuld. "I'm going to have you replay my memories in your mind, how is that?"  
  
A bit timid because she expected a greater outburst from Urd, "Your memory?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't tamper with my memory can I?" she said as she knelt down in front of Skuld who still had a bomb in hand.  
  
"I guess not," the young Goddess said as she touched Urd's emblem with her own. The moment they made contact Skuld reclined in horror, she saw exactly what Urd had the previous night and the whole talk. 'IT'S TRUE!'  
  
Skuld's face was a menagerie of feelings, betrayal, shame, hurt, fear, and anger. Her hands flew and so did the few bombs she could grab. The bombs symbolizing the utter frustration the Goddess felt. Urd watched and sympathized, she hated the fact that right now she had to be the 'evil' one and force her sisters to accept reality. She only prayed that the results wouldn't be too poor. Then she heard the phone ring.  
  
----------------------  
  
As Belldandy picked up the receiver for what she knew was her call she saw Keiichi shut the door to the tearoom. Before she could even say hello, the soft sounds of Keiichi's cries entered her ears. She spoke aloud to herself, "Father what have I done?"  
  
She received her answer; "You violated the terms of your contract with Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy."  
  
Hearing the voice of her Father captured her attention, "Father. Father it was an."  
  
Kami cut her off, "You are to return to the Heavens in immediately Belldandy. You have much to account for."  
  
Urd was now watching Belldandy as the phone almost slipped from her hand, "Father, what of the wish? Will I be able to return?"  
  
"Your questions will be answered when you are in my presence," then the line went silent. Heavy handedly Belldandy replaced the receiver on the base and look blankly at Urd. She wore the mask of utter confusion.  
  
Although the look on her sister's face told her almost all she needed to know, Urd was compelled to ask, "What happened Bell?"  
  
Her voice a hollow shell of its normal self, "I'm to return to the Heavens immediately."  
  
Rushing the small distance to her sister's side, "For how long? What about the contract?" The only answer Urd received was the slow shaking of Belldandy's head. This was a first time event, and even Kami didn't really know what was He was planning.  
  
"I have to say goodbye to him," Bell said as she started towards the tearoom again, only to again be stopped by Urd.  
  
In her most compassionate voice, "It wouldn't help things right now, its best to just see what Father wants. By that time maybe Keiichi would have calmed a bit and you two can talk again." Urd was screaming at herself for saying this, but if Belldandy pushed things now it could ruin their entire relationship.  
  
Urd's words were true, but Belldandy couldn't accept it. 'What if I can never return?' Begrudgingly she turned to the mirror on the wall, "Will you look after him until I come back?"  
  
Urd replied quickly, "Do you even have to ask me that?" Belldandy trusted her and was quickly through the mirror and going to meet her fate.  
  
---------------------------  
  
As Belldandy was just reaching the outer office of her Father, Urd was bringing Keiichi some food. She opened the door to the tearoom and nearly broke down again. Keiichi was curled up in a tight ball, asleep again. She woke him gently and convinced him to eat the breakfast she had made.  
  
As he ate Urd spoke, "I called Chihiro and told her you wouldn't be in today."  
  
Looking slightly better, "Thanks Urd, I don't think I could have worked today if I wanted to."  
  
Urd couldn't refute him, "Things will get better." Even as she said it she didn't know how.  
  
Drinking the last of his tea, "How can that ever happen? Can things truly return now that this has happened?"  
  
"You can only try, that's all," she replied. Her mind raged though, 'that is if she can even come back.'  
  
Keiichi asked Urd a question that she never expected to hear, "Was it my fault?"  
  
She put her hand reassuringly on his, "No Keiichi, it was nobodies fault. Nobody could have known the demon would attack and at this time. It was all just poor timing, if this didn't happen I'm sure you two would have." she couldn't finish.  
  
After a moment of silence, the topic Urd dreaded came up. Keiichi asked where Belldandy was now. Urd told him about the phone call and that she didn't know how long their Father was going to need her. She left out the concept that she may never return; he wouldn't be able to bear that. Keiichi retreated into silence again, after twenty minutes he excused himself and went into the lawn.  
  
He spent the next few hours modifying his bike. It helped to occupy his hands; it kept the memories at bay. During his time outside, Skuld had wandered over by him. They shared a few words about the incident and both returned to the tasks they had set for themselves. If asked, both would have said the other looked worse.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Lunchtime had arrived and due to the lack of energy in the temple, the residence opted for take-out. As the deliveryman sped away the group were sitting down to eat. They made making idle conversation about the weather, the motorcycle, and Skuld's newest attachments for Benpei. Nobody dared mention either the incident or the missing member.  
  
Urd was shocked to see Keiichi had looked a little better, 'Maybe this will get better. He is remarkable forgiving.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed an alteration in the energy flow around Megumi's camera. Moments later a bright light erupted from the camera lens and Peorth emerged out of it.  
  
"Cava bien?" Peorth asked as she bowed politely to the dining triad.  
  
Skuld was the first to react, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Urd had a frightening thought, 'Does she know? Is she here to make a play on K1?'  
  
Walking with her normal elegance, she embraced Keiichi softly, "I'm sorry to hear what happened Mon Cheri."  
  
'So even Peorth knows,' with a bow of his head, "Thanks for the sympathy," he smiled at her, "it's appreciated."  
  
With one last little squeeze, "Now on to business. I know you're not going to like what I have to say," she directed at the two other Goddesses.  
  
'Business.she can't mean,' Urd thought, "Spit it out, we know you came for a reason."  
  
Again Peorth turned to address Keiichi, "Keiichi Morisato, due to Class 1 unlimited Goddess Belldandy's temporary recall, I Peorth shall fill in her role as the Goddess in your wish." She finished by presenting him her card.  
  
Skuld and Keiichi were shocked, was it possible or even legal for such a thing?  
  
"So that's how Father is going to resolve this," Urd said with a hint of anger.  
  
"I know I can't truly replace Belldandy, but as the only other 1st class Goddess with any contact with you, Father asked me to perform this role. It is necessary based on the Ultimate force system. As your wish to have a Goddess "like" Belldandy be with your forever is still in affect and Father recalled her, a substitute is necessary," Peorth said to the confused onlookers.  
  
Still full of surprise "How long will you be staying Peorth?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Unknown, this has never happened before. Father isn't sure of the correct method of dealing with it. We should know within a few days."  
  
Urd excused herself from the table and flew into the other room, 'I'm sure you're not upset at all about this are you Peorth. You've wanted to sink your claws in him after that 2nd wish tabacle.'  
  
Back in the kitchen, Peorth was finalizing the details with Keiichi. She hadn't expected him to be overjoyed with the reason for her being there, but she was still glad to be the one to fill in for Belldandy. Ever since her first meeting with him, she felt something for him, and after the Velsper incident she was sure it was love. 'I was right during the battle with Velsper, Keiichi would never betray Belldandy, who would have thought it would be her to betray him.'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
In the Heavens Belldandy sat poised for her meeting with her Father. She knew fear, with numerous encounters with high-level demons and other manifestations, but she had never reached her current level of terror before. 'What is going to happen now?'  
  
A few minutes later the door to Kami-sama's chamber opened and she heard the mental call for her to enter. As standard practice she summoned Holy Bell to accompany her. All God/desses with angels were requested to have them present during all meetings with Kami-sama. As the angel was a clear sign of their feelings, nothing could be hidden.  
  
As Holy Bell emerged a startling visage was scene. Her wings were clasped tightly around herself, her hair lying limply at her sides. Holy Bell was a pure sign of the sadness and fear inside of Belldandy.  
  
"Step inside my child," Kami again called.  
  
Belldandy didn't dawdle any longer. She stepped into the inner sanctum of Kami's abode. Pillars of white stretched up from the floor into eternity. The light was all encompassing, so much Belldandy had to shield her eyes. The light sank from its perch high above her and took the earthly form of her Father as she could comprehend. He took the form of a man in flowing white robes, adorned with long black hair. His only blemish was a patch over his left eye.  
  
His voice regal yet soft reached her, "You have made a grand mistake my child."  
  
Kneeling before him, "I know Father, and I am deeply sorry for my mistake," Holy Bell mimicking Belldandy's actions.  
  
Kami was tempted to simply overlook the incident, and would have if it was possible, but making an infallible system had its problems. When a mistake DOES occur it must be corrected immediately or all existence would be in jeopardy. "As much as it pains me my child, you must be punished for your transgression."  
  
Blurting out before she could stop herself, "But I was tricked!"  
  
Kami sighed, he knew how much she loved the mortal and she never would have committed the act willingly but the fact was she had done it. "I reviewed the incident, you had ample warnings and willingly overlooked them. You were looking for not only his happiness but your own. It was a demonic trick but one you should and could have saw through, I have no choice."  
  
She couldn't believe it; her father was condemning her for something she had no control over. "But Father!"  
  
He waved a hand to silence her, "The wish will not be revoked, but, " He looked away from her, "you will not be the Goddess of that wish until further notice."  
  
Her world crashed, Holy Bell screamed silently as the emotional bridge washed over her. "But doesn't that alter his wish, he wished.Keiichi wished."  
  
"He wished for a Goddess like you to be with him forever. You are a Goddess 1st class unlimited, so another 1st class unlimited will fulfill your role," his words carefully chosen.  
  
She sought his eye contact, "Who?"  
  
Meeting her gaze and seeing something that startled him, "Peorth of the Roses will now be bond by contract with Keiichi Morisato. She does not yet know herself that she will be performing that task. I am still unsure as to how long."  
  
Now both Belldandy and her angel had tear streaked faces, "But Father how could you.this is to much punishment! Keiichi said he forgave me!"  
  
"Irrelevant, you breached the contract. I must fulfill my obligations. You are to return to the Goddess Relief center after a two-day hiatus. You are dismissed." *  
  
----------------  
  
"I am sorry Belldandy," Kami said to himself. He realized that Belldandy wasn't the first Holy being to be dissuaded by an evil force, and that meant he couldn't overlook it. Having responsibility means living up to it.  
  
So in the end Kami was the ultimate judge, he couldn't always be nice. Weighing the fate of the multi-verse against one person's sadness was an open and shut case, the multi-verse one. He knew he was being cruel towards the Goddess but he couldn't help it. Kami wasn't a 'nice' guy or even a 'bad' guy, he was an entity with a purpose and that purpose was maintaining balance.  
  
----------------  
  
A mere shadow of herself, Belldandy left Kami's office and retreated to her dwellings in the Heaven's. 'I will no longer be with Keiichi?' The thoughts seemed wrong to her, she couldn't be away from him, and she loved him more than her life itself and he the same. How could her 'father' do such a cruel thing to her? Keiichi loved her, and she him that was what was important! Using her powers she viewed the temple grounds. 'I wasn't forbidden to watch him, I would still even if father forbade it.'  
  
Her vision was Peorth cooking supper for HER Keiichi and her sisters. Nobody but the still crying Holy Bell heard her next words, "I don't trust her." **  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kami is Kami; he is responsible for keeping the Heaven's and the Earth in balance. You may think his punishment unwarranted but think. If his end of a contract violated said contract and the Ultimate force is questioned as well as Kami's infallibility he was forced to act. Still doubting the watch "Dogma" same concept.  
  
** for any of you that read the manga (which I base most of this fic off of) Belldandy trusts everybody unquestingly. With her statement it shows a mental breakdown.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite its deeply dark quality, and more darkness will progress. Keiichi is still deeply in love with Bell so don' t think this is just a Keiichi/Peorth fic as it isn't. So no rash conclusions!  
  
Hope to get some feedback  
  
Ja-mata  
  
Zentrodie (Zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo) 


	3. Pieces

Standard Disclaimer.  
  
Being a poor college student means many things, the important one at this moment is that I don't own anything of Oh! My Goddess. Save my manga/DVDs/resin models  
  
Warning again that this IS a darkfic so if that bothers you, I guess you shouldn't read it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Fallible Chapter 3- Pieces  
  
From her view in the Heavens, Belldandy watched her sisters, her Keiichi, and her temporary replacement eating supper. She watched as Peorth tried feeding Keiichi, how she sat so close to him, how she touched him, and as she watched her earring started to crack*.  
  
Holy Bell was peering over her shoulder into the viewing mirror; she was so distressed at her master's sadness. She also listened to Belldandy's mantra of, "I'll be back soon."  
  
--------------  
  
Urd was eyeing Peorth intently, she could feel her intentions for Keiichi, and she wouldn't allow it to happen. She promised Belldandy she'd protect K1, and she was also going to protect his chastity.  
  
So as they all ate, Urd would kick or prod the offending Goddess when she thought she was moving to far, all unknown to the mortal at the table. As Keiichi thanked Peorth for the meal, Urd made her decision about talking to Peorth about it.  
  
"Thank you very much Peorth-san, it was very good," he replied in the most hospitable voice he could muster.  
  
Beaming with joy, Peorth gave him a quick peck on the check and watched the blushing boy leave the room, 'She hurt him so much.but I'll heal him.' Her oncoming fantasy was cut short as Skuld followed Keiichi out, and she heard something.  
  
"Don't think like that."  
  
Trying to hide her surprise, "What are you talking about Urd?"  
  
Sighing for what she felt was hundredth time today, Urd gestured for Peorth to follow her. She didn't want the others to over hear this conversation. At her signal, the two Goddesses flew into the sky above the temple.  
  
"Are you going to explain what you're talking about now Urd?" Peorth bellowed.  
  
With none of her usual humor, "You're planning something for Keiichi. I can't let you do that."  
  
Knowing full well that Urd was right; Peorth bluffed and claimed that she had no such plans. Urd simple stared at her, and she repeated her stance on the situation.  
  
Peorth snapped, Keiichi was such a kind person and to have HIS Goddess betray him like that, to Peorth, gave her all the more reason to fulfill her ideas.  
  
Her voice a mix of anger and pain, "Why shouldn't I Urd? After what she did to him, why shouldn't I?"  
  
The way Peorth said her question triggered something in Urd's mind, 'She REALLY does love him.' But her promise to Belldandy wouldn't allow for weakness, "Because if you two did do something, when Belldandy returns it would crush him all the more."  
  
Peorth's head dropped and she muttered something that almost caused Urd to plummet from the sky.  
  
"You don't care about her! How can you not care?" Urd screamed as she gathered energy for a lightning bolt.  
  
"I love him Urd. It hurts me to look at him like that! That bitch had everything and because she couldn't wait look at him!" was the Goddess of Roses reply.  
  
"You're selfish," was all Urd said in reply.  
  
Again Peorth spoke, and again it startled Urd so much she almost fell. Peorth said she could see Urd's own love for Keiichi. Not a romantic love but a sisterly love for the boy. Urd didn't think she was that obvious with her affection. She liked to play with him, but didn't think it was so clear.  
  
Peorth started to descend back towards the temple, but said "What if she never comes back, would you have him alone forever to appease your sister?"  
  
Needless to say, Urd didn't have an answer for that question.  
  
-------------------  
  
An hour after the confrontation between Urd and Peorth, another major discussion was about to begin. Keiichi, while looking for some of his tools, opened a closet door and a still unconscious Aoshima fall on him.  
  
Suppressing his desires to throttle him for the moment, her sought Urd. He found her in the anteroom of the house by the phone. When she finished her conversation, in a language he couldn't understand, he questioned her.  
  
"Urd, what do we do with him?"  
  
Needing no clarification, she headed to the kitchen table; "It'll be best if we all talk about this."  
  
A few minutes later, the whole temple was sitting around the kitchen table. Urd still had to resist the temptation to fry Peorth as she all but sat on the sullen boys lap. Skuld wanted to throttle Keiichi for his actions, but a look in his eyes told her at the moment he wasn't enjoying anything.  
  
Peorth was the first to break the ice, "Why are we hear Urd?" She didn't resist her urges and snuggled a bit closer to K1.  
  
Urd answered the question with one word, 'Aoshima.'  
  
Slamming her fists on the table, Skuld shouted, "Bind him in a warding spell!"  
  
Disengaging from Keiichi, Peorth rested her chin on her palm, "I have to agree with the kid, he deserves to be punished."  
  
Urd was about to agree when she heard Keiichi speak. All three of the Goddess's were not prepared for it.  
  
"No, we can't."  
  
In unison, "Why not?" the Goddesses asked.  
  
Against all the feeling of hate he had toward the man now, "It wasn't his fault."  
  
Peorth couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man had taken Belldandy, and Keiichi was not going to have him punished? But she knew it was Keiichi's nature not to impose pain on others for no reason. It was a reason she loved him. Skuld and Urd just looked at him questioningly.  
  
Keiichi continued, "If what Urd said was true, he was being used by some demon." Keiichi still hadn't deduced it was Mara.  
  
"If we don't punish him, what do we do to him?" Skuld asked more to herself than to the group.  
  
Keiichi had an idea, and he asked them about it. He questioned whether Aoshima would believe the event actually happened or if he thought it was a dream. Urd scanned the last few memories Aoshima had and told Keiichi about the car drive, the girl, the figure that attacked, (leaving out names), and that he did in fact think it was a dream.  
  
"Why don't we just put him back in his car. He'll think it all a dream and move one."  
  
Peorth couldn't stand it, "You're just going let him get away with having sex with Belldandy!" The idea of Keiichi just letting the slime off was preposterous to her.  
  
Keiichi silenced by looking her in her eyes, and she saw it. She could see how much he wanted Aoshima to pay, to be hurt, to be castrated, but his nature wouldn't allow for it.  
  
Trying to restrain the smoldering rage within him, "I'd love nothing more than to never see him again, but it's not our place this time."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. The Goddesses knew he was right, but that didn't mean they had to enjoy it. This man was a part of the terrible event that had caused so much pain. But this mortal, one of the two that had suffered the most, had the strength to tell them not too hurt him. If they had any doubt if Keiichi had deserved his wish, it was dissolved as he spoke.  
  
They knew what they had to do.  
  
------------------------  
  
Aoshima shot up from his position. He had no idea what happened. The last thing he remembered was escorting his latest prey to his favorite spot, and then blanking out.  
  
"That was a very good dream though," he sneered to himself, "eventually it will happen too."  
  
Peorth watched from the sky above as the man she wanted to strike down made plans to steal a Goddess away from Keiichi. 'You could never have won her heart. But thanks to your disgusting nature.I have a chance with Keiichi."  
  
She called forth La Rose Magnifique**. She looked at her angel surrounded in rose vines and asked, "Am I evil for being happy about this?"  
  
La Rose Magnifique only shook her head, she understood the depth of Peorth's feelings, so she knew that part of Peorth knew it was a tragedy, what happened to Belldandy.  
  
With a hand gesture, Peorth was flying back towards her temporary duty, caring for Keiichi, leaving Aoshima to wonder how two roses had pierced his car tires.  
  
----------------------  
  
As the night waned and Keiichi opened the door to his room, and finding Peorth had redecorated it again, Urd was talking to Skuld.  
  
"I was called by Father today Skuld," Urd recounted.  
  
Giving Urd her full attention, Skuld asked, "Was it about Belldandy?"  
  
With a gentle shake of her head, "He didn't say. He only asked I return to the Heavens to talk to him."  
  
Skuld nodded. The last two days had been very tough on her. She shock had finally worn off and she had accepted her sister's sin as reality. She also had to admit that she had used every bomb she had during her frustration.  
  
Skuld was astonished when Urd placed her hands upon her own shoulders and spoke softly to her.  
  
"I need you to watch over K1 while I'm gone, ok?"  
  
Skuld didn't understand, Peorth was here to make sure Keiichi was safe, why did Urd want her to watch over him as well?  
  
Urd could tell that Skuld didn't quite understand what she was asking, "Skuld, I want you to keep Peorth from doing to Keiichi, what Aoshima did to Belldandy."  
  
Again Skuld was at a loss. She had admitted that Keiichi loved Belldandy and he was in actuality a very good guy. So he wouldn't knowingly betray Belldandy.  
  
Frustration and fatigue had exhausted Urd's patience so she told Skuld flat out, "In his mental state, Peorth could easily manipulate him. She loves him too, and unlike Belldandy has no qualms with initiating things. If we don't watch her, when Belldandy returns Keiichi will be crushed because of what he has done, understand?"  
  
Blushing feverously, Skuld nodded that she understood, and silently prayed she wouldn't have to try and prevent such things. Urd wished her luck and dived into the television set.  
  
--------------------  
  
Keiichi walked into his room in shock. Instead of his simple and somewhat messy room, he was in a replica of a five star sweet. The room was larger than it was before, filled with many lavish luxuries. At the moment he wasn't angry with Peorth for her actions.  
  
He found a pair of silk night cloths on the large bed and changed into them. Sleep was the only thing on his mind. He'd have to return to his one class and work in the morning so he wanted to sleep.  
  
He sat down on the bed and thought about the events for the umpteenth time. He couldn't believe he just allowed Aoshima to escape with his transgressions. He couldn't stand the idea that he couldn't tell his friends about what happened. He couldn't get any revenge for the incident.  
  
Before he knew it tears again formed in the sides of his eyes. He didn't want to cry again, although he knew it was coming.  
  
Sauntering over from the corner in a slinky nightgown, Peorth witnessed the breakdown. 'I'll never forgive her for doing this to him.' She thought to herself. She startled Keiichi slightly as she saw him jump a bit.  
  
Instead of what she had planned on doing this night, Peorth found herself hugging he sobbing boy. She gently rubbed his back in the embrace. She tried her best to sooth him. Slowly she lain down by him on the bed and felt him fall asleep.  
  
It wasn't what she had hoped would happen, but she was glad she could offer the boy some consolation.  
  
----------------------  
  
Urd was standing in the same place Belldandy had been standing several hours ago. World of Elegance accompanying her as she waited for their Father to make his appearance.  
  
The wait was a small one, as after several moments the brilliance of her Father descended from the pillars to his thrown.  
  
His regal voice again marred with sorrow. "Urd, why do you think I summoned you?"  
  
Kneeling before her Father/Lord, she replied, "You want to tell me of your decision regarding my sister."  
  
"That and more my daughter," he said, "I have made my final decision regarding the recent events."  
  
Urd held her breath in anticipation for Kami-sama's next statement.  
  
"Peorth of the Roses will from this day forth be the Goddess of Keiichi Morisato's wish."  
  
Urd's head shot up and pierced Kami-sama with her gaze, "What of Belldandy?"  
  
With a pained expression, "In light of my recent discovery, she is to have no further contact with said mortal. After a probational period she will be reinstated to the Goddess Relief center."  
  
Never one to follow orders blindly, "That's wrong! How can you do that to her? What discoveries?" World of Elegance mimicking Urd's outrage.  
  
Standing up from his thrown, Kami-sama said in a now commanding voice, "Belldandy has shown unhealthy attachment. Her eyes show of hate and anger. It is in her best interest to be free of the boy, and he of her."  
  
Urd was shocked to the center of her being, Kami-sama was incapable of lying, so his words spoke true. He had seen such things in Belldandy's eyes when he had last spoken to her. Urd simple couldn't grasp the concept of Belldandy having absolutely no contact with Keiichi. At the most, she thought Belldandy would have her license suspended, not this.  
  
"When you say no contact what do you mean?"  
  
Returning to his seated position, "None what so ever. No physically meetings, no telepathy, and no viewing mirrors."  
  
Urd was crushed, she couldn't image what Belldandy felt when she was told this, but suddenly she questioned, "Why did you bring me here Father?" In her soul, she knew the answer before he said it.  
  
His voice rang though out the pavilion, "You are to tell your sister of this."  
  
"I see, you fear her retaliation from the news."  
  
Regaining his form as a ball of light, "It greaves me to do this to the two of them. I knew how greatly their love for another was. But Belldandy was guilty of a grave transgression, and it had to be done. And no matter how she tries to make up for it to him.she can never heal the scar she created. For that I must act."  
  
As Urd registered the admission, Kami-sama returned to his dwelling far beyond the comprehension of human or Goddess. Urd looked at the empty room and wondered if this was her punishment for all her transgressions. Her answer was received as runes appeared at her feat.  
  
{Goddess 2nd class Urd Limited is hereby promoted to Goddess 1st class unlimited}  
  
Urd smiled despite the severity of her upcoming mission, but a nagging sensation hit her. Why did Father promote me? Is he worried about something?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Skuld was still baffled by Urd's request, but she was willing to partake in it for Belldandy's sake. She reasoned she was doing her sister a favor for when she returned.  
  
She slowly made her way to Keiichi's room. She passed the tearoom and noticed Peorth wasn't there, and the futon wasn't set up yet. A cold shiver went down her back.  
  
"Did I mess up already?"  
  
Increasing her speed she tried Keiichi's door. It was sealed. Another feeling of dread passed through her. She feared she had failed not only her sisters, but Keiichi as well. She could see how Peorth could have manipulated him in his current state.  
  
Running to her room she found Mr. X-Ray and returned to Keiichi's room. Powering up her invention she noticed a magical aura about his room. She delved into her growing powers and desirened it was only to alter the size and contents, not influence people.  
  
As she gazed through Mr. X-ray and was instantly relieved. She didn't see any movement, save for the gentle rising and falling of K1's chest. "He's asleep."  
  
She then saw a hand move, then she saw Peorth prop herself up. Skuld was torn, she wanted to do something but didn't know what, or how to do it. Something else triggered in Skuld, as she watched Peorth, she felt compelled to watch.  
  
While Keiichi slumbered, Skuld watched as Peorth kissed him fully on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but she lingered for several moments. Skuld began to worry what would happen if K1 woke, but it didn't happen.  
  
After about a full minute, Peorth pulled away from his lips and returned to her position at his side, and smiled.  
  
----------------------  
  
Belldandy slammed her fists against the table that held her viewing mirror. She was beyond outraged. Holy Bell's gaze was just as vivid, and full of anger.  
  
"She's enjoying my torment! She's trying to steal him from me! When I get back.when I get back."  
  
Urd was shocked to hear her sister's comments as she entered her living quarters.  
  
Announcing her entrance, "Hi Bell," she quickly saw a change in Belldandy.  
  
Her hair was unkempt, her face pale, and Holy Bell seemed almost livid. 'All this from just one day?' Urd thought.  
  
Belldandy finally noticing she had company turned to great her guest, "Urd? What brings you here?"  
  
Almost afraid to tell her, she took a step back. Her movements were noted and followed by Belldandy. Before Urd could recount, Belldandy was standing right next to her and holding onto her hand. Belldandy prompted Urd again about why she was here instead of protecting Keiichi.  
  
"I left Skuld to watch him as Father called me into council," Urd admitted.  
  
Belldandy's heart leaped in her chest, to her Urd's visit could mean the end of her detainment. Quickly seating her guest and herself, Belldandy asked what the council was for.  
  
"Bell," Urd's face paled as she saw the smile spread across her sister's face. 'She'll be crushed.'  
  
"Yes, go on," the younger Goddess pushed.  
  
Urd cursed her luck lately, why did she have to keep crushing people's hearts? "Belldandy, father has decreed that Peorth will officially take your place from now on."  
  
Belldandy simply sat staring at Urd, not believing a word. Her body was rigid and Holy Bell simply drew her wings closer. She was about to speak when Urd continued.  
  
"And you are to have no contact what so ever with him. Father thinks it best for you."  
  
"No.no contact?" Belldandy mimicked.  
  
Urd wanted to run, to return to earth right now and avoid this talk, "Yes, no viewing mirrors, no visits, no speaking. He's afraid you've an unhealthy attachment to him."  
  
Belldandy's eyes flashed with rage, "Unhealthy! I love him! How is that unhealthy?"  
  
Urd stood and took a few steps back from her sister, she was literally scaring her now. It was then that she noticed Belldandy's earring of binding was gone. 'Her powers have surged so much they broke the limiter! She.she can unseal her powers at will.'  
  
"I don't know Bell, but I have to go," Urd lied, "I'll check on K1 and come back and tell you, ok?"  
  
"This must have been set up by Peorth. She got Mara to help her.got father to allow this."  
  
Urd stole out of the room as Belldandy continued her tirade. She thought that this time her Father really did to go far. Belldandy's punishment was beyond cruel.  
  
Back in her room, Belldandy's eyes focused, "They're all trying to keep us apart. Peorth must have told 'father' he could use her for another Goddess.and Mara," a wicked grin appeared on her face.  
  
----------------------  
  
Keiichi woke to a feeling of weight on his arm. Turning to see what it was he blushed softly. Peorth was sleeping next to him, and sleeping in a very transparent nighty.  
  
His emotional state had prevented him from truly seeing her the previous night, but now he saw her clearly. He smiled at her; he did need what she had done last night. She offered him a shoulder to cry on, she didn't throw herself at him like usual, and for that he was happy.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and thought, 'That was really nice of her, I'll have to thank her for all this when Belldandy comes back.'  
  
"When she comes back.what am I going to tell the others about her absence?"  
  
As he pondered the answer to his question, Peorth woke, saw him sitting at the edge of the bed, smiled to herself and pictured waking up in his bed every morning. She suppressed the urge to glomp him, figuring it would take time to get him into the state she needed him to be in to move on to the next stage.  
  
'I can wait, unlike another Goddess, I can wait.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
*When Belldandy gets jealous her powers surge, if jealous enough she has been known to shatter her seal.  
  
** La Rose Magnifique is Peorth's angel.  
  
***Point of notice is Belldandy's use of the word 'father' is lower case while Urd and Peorth's is 'Father' showing her lack of proper respect.  
  
Well another chapter done, and we see how some of the lose ends are tied up and the final act of Kami-sama on the subject. I hope I didn't have Belldandy decent to greatly to quickly, but if you've been in love, having such a thing happen to you would result in this end.  
  
Hopefully you haven't had to deal with such negative emotions but if you have, my condolences.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com) 


	4. Covering Up

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Well I thought I'd have more time to write, but I was wrong. After about two weeks of having new employees to help cover shifts.they quit. So I'm back to full time status at my 'part-time' job. Joy-of-Joy's but I'll try to write as much as I can.  
  
Sorry for the long delay on this fic, but of all of my current projects, this one gets the least amount of reading. It's sad as its one of my fav to write. One of my pre-readers even noticed how the style is actually a lot different from my other fics.  
  
Oh well lets get started shall we?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Fallible Chapter 4 - Covering Up  
  
Breakfast, which used to be a noisy mass of excitement, was unusually quite. Urd had not yet returned from her summons to the Heavens, leaving only Keiichi, Skuld, and Peorth sitting around the table.  
  
While the two remaining Goddesses had their own thoughts as to why Urd had yet to return, they kept them silent. 'Best not to jump to conclusions yet,' both reasoned. Peorth was hoping that Belldandy's punishment would keep her away from the temple for at least a little longer. Enough time to worm her way deep enough into Keiichi's heart.  
  
Skuld just hoped that she could see her sister soon. She loved being on earth, that was never a doubt, but she wouldn't even have come to earth if it weren't for Belldandy. She missed her already.  
  
Eating the meal Peorth made for him, Keiichi was thinking of what to tell his classmates about Belldandy's absence, and about Belldandy herself. He figured he'd run into Tamiya, Ootaki, Hasegawa, and unfortunately possibly Aoshima. Then he'd have to go to work and explain it to Chihiro.  
  
Unable to stand the silence anymore Skuld spoke, "So.when do you think Urd will come back?"  
  
"When the sake wears off and she's sober probably," was Peorth's off hand comment. Their previous argument still casting a dark shape on her feelings towards the half demon Goddess.  
  
"I doubt she'd do something like that. Maybe she just ran into somebody she knew, or she had something to do," Keiichi offered more too calm Skuld than anything. Looking at his watch with a sense of dread, "I guess I should be heading off to school."  
  
Quickly rushing the plates to the sink, Peorth grabbed Keiichi's arm. "Shall we be off then?"  
  
"You're going too?" Keiichi and Skuld said in unison, Keiichi more subdued while Skuld almost shrieked.  
  
Waving a finger at the two, "I 'am' currently the Goddess of your wish, so that means I HAVE to go with you. Anyway I'm sure I'll be able to help you somehow."  
  
To strained to fight her, "You don't mind riding in the sidecar?" His eyes also wondered over her clothing, "Oh and.you're kinda out of appropriate dress."  
  
"Am I?" she asked posing seductively at him, smiling at how he blushed so quickly, "I guess I'll have to change first then." Saying that Peorth left the room to change into something less obscene.  
  
Skuld and Keiichi shared a look. Both could still see the hurt in the others eye. The understanding they both shared now was rather unprecedented. Where Skuld would once call Keiichi a pervert for staring at Peorth, she held her tongue in check. Keiichi just smiled at Skuld.  
  
Concerned for the young Goddess, K1 asked, "How you holding up?"  
  
"Better than you," she said sticking her tongue out now in jest, "but it still hurts. You?"  
  
"I guess I'm feeling a little better. Peorth really has helped. I just hope Belldandy comes home soon. I think we can talk about.things.now."  
  
The pair again lapsed into silence. It was a comfortable silence that only shared experience could cause. Peorth found the two exactly the same as how she left them, grabbing Keiichi's arm the pair left the temple.  
  
------------  
  
Belldandy was slowly growing impatient. She had used to be able to think of a plan almost instantaneously, but now she couldn't think of anything but Keiichi. She had only been gone two days but she missed him to an immeasurable degree.  
  
She wanted to talk to him, hold him, cook his food, and just be in his presence. But she was forced now to break her 'fathers' commandment and watch him using her viewing mirror. To avoid her 'father's' detection as well, she had to conceal all her use of magic, making it a lot harder to see Keiichi. What she saw wasn't pleasant in her eyes either. A cold feeling of pure raw hatred surged in her now whenever she saw her old friend Peorth.  
  
Turning to her angelic companion, "Holy Bell how could she sleep in his bed? Doesn't she know what he means to me?"  
  
The angel just nodded in agreement to the subconscious feelings of betrayal that Belldandy was emanating. Both were now wondering why Urd hadn't returned yet, and how they could meet Keiichi again.  
  
"I need to think of something and fast. The longer it takes me to get back.the more likely she'll use her magic to corrupt and steal my Keiichi."  
  
Her hands traced the outline of Keiichi's face on her mirror. The memory of the night that caused this pain returned, only this time her mind failed to remember that is wasn't really Keiichi. Her mind now saw it as truly being him.  
  
"It was him; they just set this up to steal him. Yeah.we shared our love and they were jealous. That's why! Mara and Peorth.jealous, got father to help.but what about Urd?"  
  
Gripping her head in frustration, Belldandy screamed silently. Part of her was trying to stop the oncoming thoughts, but it was failing. The now constant feeling of betrayal was eating away her senses. Desperately trying to stop herself from thinking her own sisters could betray her in attempts to steal her Keiichi, Belldandy turned to darker thoughts.  
  
Reaching for a small object, she mouthed the words silently, "Where is Mara."  
  
--------------  
  
Keiichi arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. He also arrived with Peorth hugging him tightly from behind. She was adamant about not sitting in the sidecar claiming it frightened her. Keiichi didn't know if she was lying or not, but the feeling of somebody close to him, a friend, was still a welcome sensation.  
  
Disengaging from her driver, "So where do we go first?"  
  
"Well, usually I meet up with the guys from the Automotive Club for awhile before my class. I guess we head to the club house."  
  
Latching onto his arm again, the pair started walking towards the Nekomi Tech Automotive Club house. Embarrassed by all the looks they were receiving from the other students, Keiichi politely asked Peorth to ease off a little. To her credit, she did back off, however that wasn't enough to keep the eyes off the pair.  
  
Many students gawked in shock. Somehow gorgeous women always surrounded that nerdy looking Morisato. Usually it was the lovely Miss-Belldandy, but today a new one. Some remembered her from before, but only a very select few. Cries of injustice rang up from the unknowing campus as the pair made their way.  
  
Entering the building was received with no less enthusiasm. The visiting Tamiya instantly remembered the woman beside Keiichi.  
  
Rushing over to the pair, "Miss Peorth! Hi!"  
  
Cowering behind a human shield named Keiichi, Peorth meekly returned the man's greeting. Frankly he still scared her. Slowly the other members and ex-member Ootaki realized that Keiichi was without his constant companion Belldandy.  
  
After the usual greetings and introduction of Peorth to the unknowing, the questions were forming in the minds of the members. 'Where was Belldandy, and why is this Peorth all over Keiichi?'  
  
As Keiichi started the morning routine, the other members finally prompted Hasegawa, as she was still the newest member, to ask. She did so with great reluctance.  
  
"Keiichi-sempai, where is Belldandy-sempai today?"  
  
Frozen in place, Keiichi was hoping they wouldn't ask. Sure he made a story up to cover for her absence, he was a poor liar. His salvation came from a rather unexpected source.  
  
Peorth answered for him, "She had to go home for a while. Something unexpected occurred and she was forced too." Her unexpected statement resulted in Keiichi locking his eyes in hers. She could feel the gratitude swelling out of him. 'He trusts me more and more,' she thought with a feeling of elation.  
  
Hasegawa's head drooped a small amount, "When will she come back?" The other parts of the crew were all waiting for any information.  
  
Again answering for him, "We don't know for sure. Hopefully soon." While she didn't really want that, she knew presently Keiichi did, so it wasn't a lie.  
  
With the question of Belldandy's absence explained, the questions now turned to why Peorth was there. As Keiichi helped the less-experienced members work, Peorth answered those who asked. Her response was that she was the one that was sent to get Belldandy, and decided to stay for a while and see what college life was like.  
  
They reasoned it possible, and most likely so let it drop. To the men, having her around was a boon. A beautiful woman that wasn't dating Keiichi meant they had a chance with her. However none would make a move as Tamiya was circling around her like a shark, keeping them all at bay.  
  
Peorth saw the man's action and thought of a plan. She just hoped Keiichi wouldn't be to upset with her plan if the chance presented itself.  
  
---------  
  
As the time for his class drew nearer, Keiichi informed the remaining members of his leaving. To their dismay, Peorth went with him. The pair made their way towards the building where his class took place. But as they neared it, they were stopped by another acquaintance.  
  
"Ah, Morisato. Where is the lovely Belldandy today? Hiding her from me?"  
  
The mere sound of his voice sent chills down Keiichi's spine, "No Aoshima, she had to go home for awhile."  
  
Shaking his head softly, he extended the flowers he kept in his hand to Peorth, "And who is the exquisite beauty?" He took Peorth's hand in his and began raising it to his lips. He was able to move her hand about a foot before she withdrew it.  
  
"Don't you touch me," her voice concealing a deep revulsion.  
  
Not one to be daunted at the first rejection, "But surely Miss, you'd rather spend time with a man that could show you a good time. Keiichi here."  
  
Her voice lowering, "If you say anything about Keiichi. I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
Smiling smugly at the two, he raised is hands in mock defeat. "Oh well. You seem to 'loose' for my taste anyway. Morisato, when Belldandy returns I'll make sure to inform her of this infadeli."  
  
Keiichi, still trying to resist the urge to pound the man into a bloody smear, was shocked at the resounding slap. Peorth's backhand left Aoshima staggering. His look of superiority instantly drained from his face to be replaced with anger.  
  
"How dare you strike me you." his voice died as he gazed into Peorth's eyes. With a hand gesture, he ran off.  
  
After their adrenalin lowered they continued their walk. Thanking her meekly, Keiichi smiled at her. "I should have been the one to hit him. Not only did he." he trailed off momentarily, "But he said such horrible things about you."  
  
Linking her arm with his, "Don't worry Mon Cher." They finished the walk in silence. Once they arrived, Keiichi was mildly shocked that Peorth said she would decline from 'bothering' him in class and would entertain herself until it ended. To that K1 was grateful, he was a bit worried about how class would have gone with her by him.  
  
--------  
  
In truth however, Peorth's intentions were far from noble. She could hardly contain the urge to punish the mortal Aoshima. 'How dare he say that 'I'm' a woman of loose morals.' Remembering her true plan for this break, she hunted down Tamiya.  
  
She found the large man outside of 'Whirlwind.' She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Drawing out a few tears she ran to him. Startled by Peorth's suddenly running into his arms, Tamiya just stared at her.  
  
"Ah, you ok?"  
  
Drawing out more tears, "No.that Aoshima.he said.he said such cruel things to me!"  
  
Not liking Aoshima in the first place, and now adding to it the fact he did something so cruel to Peorth as to make her cry. Tamiya was going to have a little 'talk' with him.  
  
Slowly pushing Peorth away from him, he looked down at her, "Where is he?"  
  
Drying her false tears, "I ran from him. He was last in front of the fountain in the quad."  
  
The force of nature known as Tamiya fully removed himself from Peorth's embrace and headed towards the quad, "I'll take care of that then."  
  
Once the man was out of sight, Peorth let out a small laugh. It wasn't much of a punishment, hardly one fitting the crime he had assisted in, but it was something. Masking her presence from the surrounding people, Peorth took to the sky. She was going to watch the smug bastard suffer.  
  
She was not let down as Tamiya let loose a full barrage on the smaller man. Tamiya's feelings for Peorth, and his sense of pride fueling his attack. Aoshima offered only a meager resistance before being pummeled. With a satisfied sigh at the sight of the bruised boy, Peorth flew back to meet Keiichi. He didn't need to know what happened unless necessary.  
  
-----------  
  
"I knew I could beat those Goddesses!" Mara claimed with a laugh.  
  
Sinking deeper into the onsen, she was elated. Senbei was still in a very happy mood himself. For their work in regards to the Goddesses, Mara was rewarded with a month off work, and a trip to the onsen of her choice. Never one to pass up a good soak, Mara accepted graciously.  
  
Her peace of mind would have been complete if it weren't for a small nuisance. "What's with all the damn birds?"  
  
Emerging from his floating ramune bottle, Senbei addressed his master, "Senbei not know. But birds seem to be searching."  
  
That triggered a thought in Mara's mind. Belldandy had power over nature. Could the Norns already be looking for her? Revenge isn't their style. To be on the safe side however she sent off a few of her demon patrols to scout out.  
  
"Good thinking Master.what you doing?"  
  
Examining her facial new facial marks with a small hand mirror, "Just seeing the other perks of a job well done." Smiling at herself in the mirror. 'What a beautiful demoness I am.' She traced the marks on her forehead again before setting the mirror back down by her portable CD player.  
  
Looking at the odd assortment of gadgets his master brought with her on her vacation, puzzled the speech impaired bad-luck demon. It puzzled him so much as to prompt his asking her about them.  
  
"Fool, isn't it obvious? I have the player in case Urd comes seeking retribution." Mara noticed the look of confusion on Senbei's face. "You do remember how Urd has to dance whenever she hears Austrian Polka right?"  
  
The memory resurfacing in Senbei's mind, "Ah! Now me remember. Why not use now though. Stop sound of birds."  
  
'Now I remember why I keep him around, he can be of use on occasion.' Turning the player on Mara reached for a good hard rock CD, 'Always helps re-energize me.' Flipping through a few cases, Mara found a case she never saw before, "Senbei did you put this one here?"  
  
She looked over at the bottle and found that Senbei was now fighting with a frog; he'd be no assistance. Shrugging it off as nobody else even knew of their location, it had to be him. Opening up the case however resulted in a shock.  
  
Mara felt the fiber of her self being torn apart. She was looking directly at the CD of the Gods. "What! HOW?" was all she was able to say before her essence was torn apart by the power of the CD. It's attraction to demonic forces literally ravaging Mara's body before sealing her within it. Senbei looked up just at the final moments and screamed.  
  
---------  
  
From her view point in Heaven, Belldandy smiled. By using her amplified powers, she was able to get animals to drag the Cd of the God's from the temple to Mara's hidden retreat. Which was easily found using her fleet of aerial spies.  
  
Patting her Master on the back, Holy Bell was happy to see Belldandy smiling again. Using her sway over the animals of the forest again, she had them position the hand mirror close enough to the CD so she could reach through and grab it before any noticeable power trace could be registered.  
  
Holding the captive Mara in her hand, Belldandy smiled wickedly. 'Now to find some way of hiding this before they notice her missing.'  
  
She had to rid herself of possible blame. If Mara turned up missing, in her current situation, she would be the prime suspect. She had to keep her plans hidden from her father and her sisters.  
  
"But how?"  
  
--------------  
  
As Peorth and Keiichi arrived at school, and Belldandy's act against Mara occurred, Urd returned home. Her clothing had the reek of sake upon them, as did her breath. After her confrontation with Belldandy, she quickly wanted to forget things.  
  
Greeted by her not so supportive sister Skuld, Urd grabbed her throbbing head. "What do you want? I just want to go to bed."  
  
"I did what you asked. So where have you been? Drinking like Peorth thought?" to emphasis her point she wave a hand past her nose to waft the smell of alcohol away.  
  
Her mind muddled with fatigue and drink, "I was with your sister."  
  
'Sis is able to have visitors!' Her eyes widening, "Can I go see her too?"  
  
If Urd was thinking clearly she would have given a moments hesitation about the request. Had her body not been about to collapse underneath her she would have wondered if it a good idea. However her attempts to banish the sights from her mind had worked.  
  
"Knock yourself out. I'm going to bed."  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Skuld had the bathtub full and was phasing back through it to the Heavens.  
  
------------  
  
Skulk found her sister looking better than Urd did, Belldandy's previous actions causing a momentary bout of happiness. So the only minor unkemptness about her didn't set Skuld on edge, she figured it was only natural.  
  
Always the positive elder sister, "Why Skuld, welcome, thanks for visiting me."  
  
Rushing into the waiting arms of her sister, Skuld cried, "Big sister, I missed you so much."  
  
Holding her younger sister and stroking her hair, Belldandy's mind was working. "Urd told me that you were keeping a safe eye on Keiichi for me."  
  
Nodding fiercely in agreement, Skuld said she'd keep him safe from Peorth. Belldandy saw a powerful tool. Her sister was on her side, and could help her. So after a short while of conversation and catching up, Belldandy turned to other matters.  
  
"Skuld could you do me a favor? It's really important to me"  
  
Not knowing the full degree of her punishment, Skuld happily agreed.  
  
"I want you to take the CD of the God's from me. I don't think I should have it. I wouldn't want to make a mistake and do something I'd regret."  
  
Taking the case in her hands, Skuld wondered how Belldandy got it in the first place. Wasn't it back at the temple already? "Sis?"  
  
Noticing her sister wasn't as naive as she had thought, "I brought it with me when I left the first time. I.I was thinking of using it. That's why I want you to take it and seal it away. Don't let anybody know where you put it."  
  
'She must be worried she'd seal Mara away and feel bad later,' again Skuld nodded, she'd help her sister in almost anything. "Well, I better be going back soon. Urd may need some help recovering."  
  
Smiling politely at her, "You do that. And Skuld.tell Keiichi I love him," and mentally she added 'and we'll be together again soon.'  
  
Clutching the CD to her breast like a holy talisman, "I will sis. And don't worry I won't let anything happen to him."  
  
Waving as Skuld shut the door, "I know you won't dear.I know you won't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well Belldandy is moving down further and further. And yes with her seal unbroken she could easily control nature from Heaven to do such an easy thing.  
  
Hope you liked this installment and continue to support it.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com ) 


	5. Decent

Standard disclaimer  
  
I know I've neglected this story. Much like I neglected all my stories, just no time as of late. Final year of college is coming up, new job, and lots of other issues are prohibiting my earlier desire to do a lot of writing. Oh well I'll try by best  
  
And I feel myself needing to remind you that this is a darkfic. This chapter will be fairly dark as well so.you've been warned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Fallible Chapter 5 - Decent  
  
Belldandy stood before her father again, Holy Bell majestically over her shoulder. She looked as if the events that lead to her banishment from the Morisato home had never happened.  
  
"My child you have done well in the past two weeks. You have made much progress," Kami-sama addressed the Goddess before him.  
  
On one knee, Belldandy smiled to herself, 'The old fool, I see things for what they are now.' Raising her head to see, in her eyes, the betrayer "I have done as you wish father that is all."  
  
Smiling at his recovered child, Kami-sama mentally relaxed. He was worried that Belldandy's feelings for that mortal were at a dangerous level and the she would have rebelled. "You may rejoin your fellow Goddesses at the Relief Agency. You will be monitored for a time and not allowed visitation rights to the country of Japan."  
  
Trying to keep her mask of compliance in check despite the disgust she felt for the being before her, Belldandy nodded. "Your wish is my command father."  
  
His tone adding in sentimentality, "I'm glad you are yourself again Belldandy. I was worried for a time." Looking at his daughter and how she easily responded positively to her new post, Kami-sama momentarily thought it too easy but dismissed it. Holy Bell was a perfect mirror of Belldandy's soul and she looked happy so Kami was hard pressed to be suspicious.  
  
"I am better now father," she said sweetly. Unfortunately the two weeks she had spent in absence of Keiichi had allowed her time to think of darker things. Her mind slowly being pulled into the darker recesses of experience. She had passed the boarder for help when she had sealed Mara. Who had yet to be noticed as missing. "Skuld has been a great help in my recovery."  
  
"Ah, our young surface world trainee. I must thank her personally for your speedy recovery then."  
  
'You'll just try and pervert her too won't you?' Belldandy's mind retorted to itself. Having no faith in her father as a competent source anymore. "By your will, I'd like to take my leave."  
  
Seeing only what he truly wanted, Kami-sama turned a blind eye to the anxious feeling he had been experiencing while talking to Belldandy. Although Belldandy was behaving as he wanted a gnawing suspicion hinted that something was amiss. "You may. And again I'm sorry for what has transpired but I had no choice in the matter."  
  
"Speak no more of that matter," Belldandy said as she rose from her kneeling position and exited Kami's throne room, Holy Bell in tow. Once she had returned to her room Belldandy smiled at her performance.  
  
"Holy Bell I have succeeded! Now that I have freed myself of the yoke of his watchful eye I can act freely!" Her eyes glazed over slightly as she spoke. Holy Bell took on a similar position. Recovering her viewing mirror, Belldandy caressed Keiichi's form. "We'll be together again soon my love, and when we are we can become one again."  
  
Her angelic companion flew in circles of happiness as she was washed over by Belldandy's feelings of relief and joy. Putting the mirror back down, Belldandy began thinking of what she needed to do next to further her plan.  
  
--------------  
  
As Belldandy set forth preparing the next stage in her plan, Urd was just starting on fulfilling her plan. As of late said plan was the same thing. After the disastrous meeting with Belldandy two weeks past, Urd had done only one thing but she did it well. She was opening a fresh bottle of saki with the full intent of getting drunk and fast.  
  
Pulling the cork out of the bottle and savoring the smell, she reflected on the past half month. Keiichi was slowly gaining ground on recovery, as was Skuld. The pain was still there, and she reasoned it would always be to an extent. Right now Skuld was off acquiring parts for her latest toy and Keiichi was on campus. The only missing player that could be around was Peorth, and Urd didn't really want to see said Goddess.  
  
Urd nearly dropped the bottle when a soft voice whispered into her ear, "Drowning your sorrows again Urd?"  
  
Gripping the neck of the now corked bottle, Urd waved it menacingly at her guest, "Don't you talk to me Peorth. I know what you're doing"  
  
Sitting down by the kitchen table Peorth rested her chin on her palm, "And what would that happen to be?"  
  
"You slept in Keiichi's room last night," Urd said in a flat voice.  
  
Smiling at her small step toward her own goal she said simply, "Jealous?"  
  
Rage started to build in Urd's chest; she was slowly starting to dislike Peorth. Snapping that she was upset at Peorth for taking advantage of Keiichi in the situation. Peorth just continued to smile. She had loved every moment of her sleep the previous night. Two weeks of working on Keiichi had finally resulted in him breaking down and letting her stay in his room.  
  
"You're sick Peorth. Using this situation to your advantage. When Bell gets back how will Keiichi." Urd's repose was cut short as the Goddess of the Roses interrupted.  
  
"I got the call from father Urd so you can drop the act. She ISN'T coming back. Why didn't you tell me this?" Peorth's tone a mix of anger and joy.  
  
Finding herself exposed, Urd could only stare. She had hoped that by keeping Belldandy's full punishment secret she could have done something to prevent Peorth from going to far with Keiichi. That if she kept it secret she could help Belldandy redeem herself and return.  
  
"I'm waiting Urd. Why didn't you tell me? No answer? I bet I know why you didn't tell me," she ended the smile growing on her face.  
  
Urd finally opened the bottle and let the sour liquid slid down her throat. She knew that what Peorth said next wasn't going to be pleasant so she wanted to dampen her mind again.  
  
Clearing her throat Peorth gave Urd her detailed analysis of the situation. "You hoped to get her back and get rid of me. You didn't want me to know so I could tell Keiichi. You'd rather he be alone! Alone than with me!"  
  
Urd tried to interject but Peorth was not to be stopped.  
  
"I bet you ARE jealous of me. Jealous that Father made me the Goddess of his wish and not you. I saw how you acted when you first got here. How many times did you tempt him? How many times did you act to provoke Belldandy while you really wanted him for yourself?"  
  
Urd sat speechlessly as Peorth recounted the number of occasions she witnessed in the past two weeks alone that shown that Urd had more than just a passing fancy for the boy. When the Goddess finally stopped on talking about Keiichi she turned to a subject that was even closer to home for Urd.  
  
"That's why you're a damn alcoholic now. You're just drinking to escape the reality that Belldandy's gone and not coming back. That now that I'm his Goddess there is no reason for you to be here anymore with him."  
  
Urd's silence was finally broken as she erupted, "That's a damn lie and you know it!"  
  
Peorth's eyes narrowed as she struck out, "Which part? The idea that you love him or the fact that you haven't been fully sobers for two weeks?"  
  
Not wanting to believe things Urd raised the bottle to her lips again and stopped in horror. Peorth just nodded, said one more line then teleported out of the room, back to Keiichi Urd reasoned. Left alone in the kitchen where her family used to eat happily together, Urd thought. 'Is it possible that I do love him? That my teasing, jokes, and goading were.were.'  
  
"She's right."  
  
She couldn't deny it anymore not even to herself. She had thought her feelings were purely platonic, more attuned to a big sister, but it didn't equate anymore. Walking over to the sink, Urd tried to pour her saki out but found her body resisting, Peorth's line replaying in her mind.  
  
"I bet you didn't even tell Keiichi that she's never coming back yet either."  
  
She drank the rest of the bottle. ---------------  
  
Roughly the same time that Peorth had forced Urd to first jumble her bottle, the Morisato siblings were sitting in a café on campus eating lunch. Megumi was glad that she was finally able to speak to her brother alone. She had been waiting a chance to talk to him about his behavior ever since Belldandy left for home.  
  
Savoring the taste of the fairly expensive French roast Keiichi started talking. He asked his sister how school had been going, if the bike gang still called her Queen, and other small details. She answered his questions quaintly and directly. After he had exhausted his bout of questions, Megumi found it time to start with her own.  
  
Hiding her mouth behind her coffee mug, "Keiichi, what's going on with you and that Peorth woman?"  
  
Slightly startled by the question he responded with his own question, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean Belldandy's only been gone for two weeks and your already cavorting with another girl. This isn't like you K1," Megumi explained.  
  
Irritation slowly began to build inside of Keiichi. He had kept Megumi in the dark about the real reason Belldandy had 'gone home.' "Peorth is a friend, a good one. I don't see anything wrong with me spending time with her."  
  
"So you're just going to drop Belldandy for a pretty face then? Doesn't she mean anything to you? How can you act like this?"  
  
The irritation boiled over into anger. He had been the one to see his love in the arms of another man. He had been the one to see his love act out of selfishness. Why couldn't he seek even the most remote comfort? His voice fueled by his anger was sharp, "And what about her? She can do whatever she wants without worrying. She doesn't have to care how her actions hurt me!"  
  
"Keiichi," Megumi looked shocked. Her brother rarely spoke like this, never regarding Belldandy. "Keiichi.did something happen between you two?"  
  
Realization struck the poor boy, and hard. The blood drained from his face leaving him deathly pale. Trying to speak, he found his voice didn't respond his tongue was lethargic. Megumi took the signs in and was worried. "Keiichi, can you tell me about it?"  
  
Drinking his coffee to hopefully relax his agitated throat, Keiichi said that he could, but only if she swore to secrecy. She did and leaned closer to her brother at his request. "Belldandy left because I caught her in bed with somebody."  
  
Megumi slammed her hands on the table and shouted, "You lie!"  
  
Shushing her, Keiichi went into further details. He told her that Belldandy had somehow gotten drunk and slept with somebody that looked like him. He hoped she'd believe his edited story, as he didn't have the strength to tell her about the whole Goddess issue.  
  
Looking at her brother in a new light, Megumi wanted to cry, for her brother and for herself. She had looked at Belldandy as perfection personified, but she had done such a thing to Keiichi. "So for all this time you suffered in silence? You didn't tell me your sister about this."  
  
"I wanted to, but I didn't know how too," Keiichi admitted.  
  
Megumi opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped as she saw the pain etched on Keiichi's face. She wondered how she had missed it, and how he had handled it alone. 'He hasn't.'  
  
Noting as understanding crossed Megumi's face, Keiichi spoke, "Like I said, Peorth has been a good friend as of late."  
  
She simply nodded. Surely he'd needed some comfort during this. She just hoped that Peorth didn't make matters worse. "Just be careful Keiichi. Don't do anything you'll regret ok?"  
  
Clueless to what she was implying, "What do you mean?"  
  
Before she could elaborate that she meant to be wary of Peorth, said woman walked into the café. On spotting the siblings, Peorth latched onto Keiichi's arm and asked if he wanted to head home. Paying for the drinks, Keiichi bid his sister goodbye and the two left, arm in arm.  
  
--------------  
  
Having lost interest in her current project, the youngest Norn found herself lightly rapping on the door of her loving older sister. Not wanting to talk to Urd, and not having Keiichi around to protect she had grown bored enough to teleport to the heavens.  
  
Belldandy allowed the younger girl into her room, offering a quick but sharp smile. The promise Skuld had made with Belldandy had failed in her eyes. "Skuld what brings you here today?"  
  
Smiling softly Skuld admitted her reasons were boredom and the usual missing of her elder sister. "You look better, did something happen?"  
  
Taking Skuld's hands into her own, Belldandy almost sang, "I spoke with father today Skuld. Things are looking much better."  
  
"So you'll be coming home soon? Keiichi'll love to hear that!"  
  
Belldandy's eyes narrowed quickly, "Speaking of Keiichi. I thought you were going to protect him from Peorth."  
  
Horrified that Belldandy knew that she had failed to a degree in her promise, Skuld didn't know what to say. By looking in Belldandy's eyes, Skuld knew that she had upset her. "I'll try harder sister. I promise I will!"  
  
"Please do Skuld. The more time she has the more desperate she will become. Eventually she may force herself on him or use her magic," Belldandy's voice dripping with detest.  
  
Surprised to hear such animosity in her sister's voice, Skuld tried to change topics. "I hid the CD like you asked. Nobody will ever find it!"  
  
The slight frown on Belldandy's face turning into her usual smile, "Excellent Skuld! For that I think you deserve a present."  
  
Nodding fiercely at the idea of not only being praised by her sister but getting a gift too, Skuld was overjoyed. "Really a present?"  
  
Laughing softly, Belldandy placed a small ring in her sister's hand. "I made it especially for you. As thanks for all the help you have given me."  
  
Not wasting a moment, Skuld had the ring on her finger and looked at it lovingly, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Of course dear," the elder Norn said. 'Skuld will be an integral part in my plan but I can't be to careful,' she thought. The ring would insure Belldandy had full cooperation when the time was right. The two sisters quickly started talking about various trivial matters. Time passed late into the night and eventually the younger Goddess was lulled to sleep by the peace that being with her sister offered. As Skuld slept, Belldandy set her next act into motion.  
  
-------------  
  
Finally free from the constraints of his bandages, Aoshima was on the prowl. He was feeling surprisingly good considering his previous beating. All he wanted now was a quick score. Some simple girl he could coheres into a night of sensual bliss, and he could easily rid himself of after he had gotten what he wanted.  
  
Looking up at the night sky, "To bad the lovely Miss Belldandy isn't around." He could still see his 'dream' vividly. The smell, sound, and even the taste seemed so real to him. However he wasn't that picky at the moment. 'Hell right now I'd take that girl Morisato has with him.' He slowed his car and parked at a small nightspot. 'I can't wait to tell Belldandy about what Keiichi did, she'll practically jump into my bed.'  
  
"Aoshima-san, is that you?" a voice chimed from behind.  
  
Not realizing he was actually hearing a voice, "I can almost hear her now."  
  
"It is you. Hello Aoshima-san."  
  
Facing his calling, Aoshima's breath caught in his throat. "Belldandy! I thought you were out of town."  
  
Standing in front of the man, Belldandy was clad in a very form fitting silk dress. Hanging tightly to the curves of her body, Belldandy knew the dress got his attention. "How are you doing?"  
  
Quickly turning on his charms, he smiled roguishly at her. "I'm good and yourself?"  
  
Putting her hand to her forehead in mock fatigue, "I'm feeling a bit faint actually. I'm staying in this hotel, could you help me to my room?"  
  
'If I didn't know better I'd say she was trying to lure me into her.' The smile on his face grew, 'She must have learned about Morisato cheating on her and left him.' Taking her hand in his, he led her inside the nearby hotel according to Belldandy's instructions. 'I'll make my dream come true tonight!'  
  
Now that Kami-sama had stopped actively watching her, Belldandy had set up a small surprise for the male. As they stepped into the room Belldandy claimed was hers, they in fact stepped into a miniature dimension that she had created using her amplified powers. The dimension took the shape of the room Urd had changed Keiichi's into, a complete replica of a quickie motel.  
  
Looking at the flustered look on Belldandy's face, Aoshima's mind turned to perversion quickly, 'By damn she is going to sleep with me. I'm going to enjoy this.'  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Belldandy stepped towards the bathroom, "I'm going to 'freshen' up. You may stay if you want." With that she stepped into the other room, leaving the man to determine his own fate. 'I gave the pig a chance to escape. If he truly is wicked enough to sleep with the love of another he will deserve the punishment I have prepared.'  
  
Waiting five minutes, Belldandy stepped back out into the main room. She found exactly what she had thought she would. Aoshima had stripped of his clothing and was laying under the covers of the bed smiling sickly at her.  
  
Sauntering over to the edge of the bed, Belldandy's voice turned cold, "Aoshima-kun, do you remember when I told you I was a Goddess?"  
  
'You're a Goddess alright, a sex Goddess,' the thought before saying, "Of course I do."  
  
Showering the light in the brilliance of her light, Belldandy's clothing changed from the dress to her Goddess uniform. "You should have believed to me, and now as a Goddess I'll punish you."  
  
Thinking it a trick, Aoshima decided to play along, "And how will you punish me?"  
  
Her eyes glazed over completely, now dark and foreboding her voice filled the room, "As you have violated human bodies with your putrid flesh, you shall have said flesh ripped from you. As you have corrupted the senses of young women, your senses shall be stolen."  
  
Fear began to emanate from his very soul; Aoshima realized Belldandy wasn't playing some game. She was serious. As he tried to jump from the bed, he found himself bound in a torrent of air. Each appendage was being pulled away from his torso.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?"  
  
The runes on Belldandy's face flashed with power as she called out to nature to come to her. "I shall let my friends partake in this endeavor."  
  
In a flurry of feathers and fur, a menagerie of creatures beset Aoshima. Trying fruitlessly to defend himself from them. Belldandy smiled as the birds rendered him deaf and blind, squirrels castrated him, and he screamed for forgiveness. "You have been judged guilty of unforgivable crimes," was all that Belldandy said. The deeper recesses of her mind tried to stop her actions, but she no longer listened. The only thing that drove her onward was getting Keiichi back and punishing those who were to blame for trying to take him from her.  
  
After her creatures had finished their work, Belldandy looked at the bleeding body before her. At one time she would have been mortified at her actions, now she pleased. Leaving the dimension she created for the heavens, she sealed it forever. Leaving Aoshima to leave his remaining time alone in darkness and silence.  
  
Finding Skuld still asleep on her bed when she returned. Belldandy kissed her sisters forehead, she would make the prefect alibi if she were to ever be questioned.  
  
------------  
  
Still arm-in-arm, Keiichi and Peorth entered the darkened temple as the moon shone brightly in the night sky. After leaving Megumi at the café, Peorth insisted the pair go see a movie to pass the time. As Keiichi was growing fonder of Peorth's company he happily obliged.  
  
"Thanks again Peorth, you've been a great help during this," Keiichi said as he finally removed his arm from hers.  
  
Bowing lightly to him, "I should be the one thanking you," she smiled at him.  
  
Making his way to the kitchen, Keiichi asked if Peorth would like some coffee. She did and followed the boy noticing the smell of alcohol lingering in the air. "Urd have you come to something to Keiichi and I?"  
  
Stumbling into the light of the kitchen, Urd was staggering due to her inebriation. 'Damn Peorth! She's going to wait until I tell him that Belldandy's not coming back! She wants me to destroy his hopes!'  
  
Rushing to the side of the drunken Goddess, Keiichi helped her to a chair. "Urd are you ok?" He had noticed the bronze Goddess had been getting drunk more often since Belldandy had left, he didn't blame her. He had often tried to block that memory from his mind, but he got by on knowing she'd be back eventually.  
  
Her voice slurred, Urd spoke in uneven bursts, "And.where have you.guys been? Huh?"  
  
Draping her arms around Keiichi's back, Peorth all but cooed, "A movie. We wanted to spend some time alone together."  
  
Trying to put Peorth's advances off as mere a joke, Keiichi added, "I felt bad about Peorth being forced to do this until Belldandy gets back and we can talk about things."  
  
'He still doesn't believe Peorth is truly in love with him,' Urd reasoned, 'otherwise he wouldn't be allowing this.' Urd tried to stand but found her legs had gone out from underneath her. "Keiichi."  
  
Again removing himself from Peorth's embrace, Keiichi stood and walked over to Urd. "Maybe we should put you in bed. It's getting late. Want some help?"  
  
"Keiichi's right Urd. It is time for bed isn't it. Let him help you then we can all go to bed," Peorth said. Making sure to stress the right words to give Urd the impression that she would again be in Keiichi's bed.  
  
---------  
  
Lifting the Goddess off her chair, Keiichi propped her against himself and lead Urd to her room. Laying her on the unrolled futon, Keiichi noticed that Urd had sobered up a bit. "Feeling better?"  
  
Urd just shook her head, she was far from good. Ever since Peorth had left earlier that day she had been thinking. Thinking of Belldandy, Keiichi, and herself. For the first time that she could remember she was furious at not only Belldandy but also herself. 'I'm mad at her for getting him. For having such a man in her life and then doing this. I'm disgusted at myself for being jealous of their love! Even now he loves her more than words describe.' Her hands slowly went up to Keiichi's face and felt its contours.  
  
Keiichi blushed softly at the contact and again asked Urd if she was feeling better. "Keiichi.about Belldandy." She was going to tell him, let him know the truth. The truth that they would never see each other again. Maybe then she could have a chance before Peorth stole it from her.  
  
Keiichi, after hearing Urd mention Belldandy, was paying rapt attention. Over her absence he often asked both Urd and Skuld about Belldandy. Each time both said they couldn't talk about it. Urd didn't talk out of fear, while Skuld didn't talk out of ignorance. So his face light up after hearing Urd's opening declaration.  
  
Upon seeing the expression of anticipation on his face, Urd lost her will. "She said she loves you." She saw that even though such words brought a smile to Keiichi's face, it wasn't what he was hoping to hear. He brought her a glass of water and helped put the covers on then left for bed. As Urd heard his footsteps recede down the hall she felt the first of her own tears. Tears she had been withholding for some time. Mouthing the words 'I love you,' she cried herself to sleep, knowing that when he woke up Peorth would be with him and not her.  
  
------------  
  
Changing into his bed clothing in the bathroom, Keiichi wondered if Urd was really ok. She had been more distracted than usual. Walking into his room, finding it still altered, he sighed lightly. He was grateful that Peorth was there to help him, but sometimes he thought she took her job a bit to far.  
  
Peorth had insisted that she needed to sleep in his room to fulfill her part of his wish. He politely refused her over and over again until finally he couldn't anymore. He felt bad about letting her sleep with him. He also felt bad that she was forced to deal with him, so to help her out he finally let her.  
  
So he wasn't surprised to find a large form already in his bed as he climbed into it. "And how was Urd?" Peorth whispered into Keiichi's ear as he lay down.  
  
Fighting off a blush he answered, "I think Belldandy's absence is starting to get to her as well."  
  
'She didn't tell him. I was counting on her telling him and then we could finally.' she cut that thought off as she noticed Keiichi's eyes slowly lowering. Wrapping her arms softly around him she was thrilled that he didn't cringe away like he had the prior night. He was letting her in she was gaining ground. 'Eventually we'll be together. Belldandy's err will not be totally unpleasant.'  
  
Watching the slight rise and fall of his chest, Peorth couldn't resist the urge she had within her. 'He'll think it a dream so.' Propping herself over his prone body she kissed him deeply. As she had hoped his mind had already entered R.E.M. sleep and was dreaming. She debated on how far to press her luck but held at only a rather intimate kiss.  
  
In the heavens Belldandy watched this. The last shred of her previous self was lost as Peorth reveled in the taste of Keiichi's lips. Raw power surging through her body, Belldandy had all the motivation to proceed. "She'll be sorry for ever touching him. He's mine! Mine and only mine!" The mirror shattered in her hands.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author notes  
  
Told ya it was going to be darker. I tried to make this part as believable as possible. Hopefully I succeeded. Hope you enjoyed the read and any comments/suggestions will greatly be appreciated.  
  
About Urd.I always thought that Urd had more feelings for Keiichi than she let on. On many occasions she'd hug him, try kiss him, just hang around him seeming depressed when she had to leave. The love potion that was already nullified comes to mind. So don't think she's OOC.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com) 


	6. Broken

Standard Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Oh! My Goddess. This story is fairly dark and well if you don't like it, I'm not making you read it ^_^.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story but it is just a part time story for me and in all honesty its almost over. Well hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Fallible Chapter 6 - Broken  
  
To all that viewed her, Belldandy had fully recovered from the disastrous events that transpired over a month ago. The air about her seemed to shine again, given most gods or goddesses rarely saw the now elusive goddess. Usually stowed up in her quarters with only the occasional visit from Skuld, Belldandy mostly kept to herself now, and nobody could argue.  
  
What they failed to notice, due to an overly optimistic view of the once perfect Goddess, was that she had slipped fully into insanity. Her obsession for Keiichi had driven her to points nobody could ever had foresaw. Even Kami-sama chose to bask in the thought that Belldandy could recover from everything without a hitch. They were all terribly wrong.  
  
In her room with Holy Bell, Belldandy was masterminding a plot to recover her lost love from the 'corrupted' world that forced their separation. Her mind was again back on its usual fast pace, only the thoughts were of a more sinister origin.  
  
"I'll get him away from them, soon. I only need a diversion. Holy Bell what could distract everybody long enough?" Her voice had its youthful and song- like quality again.  
  
Holy Bell was as well twisted. The torrent of emotions welled over the angel and she fell with her goddess into the pit. Their minds believing they were doing nothing but good, that they were helping to cleanse the world of the vile oppression that had snuck into it. Holy Bell offered Belldandy her opinion.  
  
Clasping her hands together, Belldandy let out a brilliant smile, one that she often reserved for her love. She had no problem using now as it was for him. Everything she did now was for him and her love. Her tone light and airy, "That'll work perfectly. Yes all we need now is to wait for the perfect time."  
  
Calling upon one of the powers of the ring she had given Skuld, Belldandy watched the world through her sisters eyes. After the destruction of her viewing mirror, Belldandy was left with little options. She couldn't use her clairvoyance, as her soiled father would pick it up. If she could appear on Earth her rival Peorth would act to warn others of her escape from the prison she was in. No, she needed to use Skuld, and Belldandy knew her sister would do anything to help her, even if she didn't know or have a choice about it.  
  
"I'll make them regret doing this horrible thing to Keiichi and I. Just like I did Mara and Aoshima."  
  
Holy Bell cast a barrier spell on the room to mask her master's efforts. They were to close now to fail.  
  
-------------  
  
The sunlight cast its painful glare across Urd's room with its merciless demand for consciousness. Not really enjoying the waking world for the past month, Urd was determined to stay asleep, and away from the hangover. Despite her best efforts, the minute amount of light coupled with the lancelet of pain her previous nights drinking added, Urd rose to a sitting positing in her futon.  
  
Hair hanging limply at her side, clothing usually kept alluringly well kept now sagging and dirty, Urd had a bad feeling about the day. She looked at the wall that she shared with Keiichi and tried to suppress the urge to vomit, another blessing of her constant companion of late, alcohol. She had tried to stop after her encounter with Keiichi a few weeks ago, but just couldn't put the bottle down.  
  
Urd didn't want to see him with Peorth. She didn't want to see him with Belldandy anymore either. So to avoid the reality of her situation she continued to down her sake. Smirking lightly though, she knew Peorth was getting frustrated.  
  
"Peorth'll have to tell him, I sure as hell won't," Urd murmured as she stretched and climbed out of her futon recalling how nobody told Keiichi his Goddess was forever gone. Again however, Urd was amazed at how compassionate and caring the mortal she loved was. Over a month of absence, Belldandy still held sway over Keiichi's heart. It showed by the fact that Peorth was only allowed to sleep by his side in moments of extreme weakness in the man.  
  
Urd had counted only five such occurrences, and she knew very well that Keiichi still didn't believe Peorth loved him romantically. Though she dreaded what would happen when she either told him or he found out on his own.  
  
Taking a few steps over to the shades, Urd drew them closed. 'No light today, it reminds me of her,' she thought sadly of her sister. Sadly of the pain of seeing Belldandy hurt, of seeing Keiichi and Peorth together, and the feeling of betrayal she had for having feelings for Keiichi.  
  
Urd's slow crawl back to her bed was cut short however as a voice called out to her from behind the rice paper door. "Urd, are you awake we have a visitor."  
  
It was Keiichi. His voice rousing her from her stupor, Urd accepted her fate that sleep would be hard coming. Primping herself a bit, Urd went to greet the man she was destined to love and be denied and their unknown guest.  
  
-------------  
  
"What brings you to the temple Sayoko?" Keiichi asked as he led the visually distressed woman inside. Walking into the only semi-light temple interior.  
  
Urd could sense an aura of fear and nervousness around the brash woman. Something was on Sayoko's mind. Not wanting to add undue agitation to the situation, Urd didn't add any barbs about how the 'glory hog' was looking unkempt and strained. "It's really early couldn't this have waited?"  
  
Dismissing the bronzed woman before her, Sayoko took Keiichi's hand as they sat in the kitchen. Looking at Urd as she clumsily found a chair on the opposite end of the table, she felt obligated to inform her, "Its afternoon."  
  
Noticing how Urd's face registered surprise, Keiichi took it upon himself to cover for his depressed friend, "Urd's been a little sick lately so she's been sleeping a lot more. What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Keiichi tried talking to Urd about her drinking, but he knew she tuned him out. Wallowing in his own pity, Keiichi didn't feel he had the right to enforce his will on her. Turning back to Sayoko, he failed to notice Peorth walking into the kitchen. Clad in her normal clothing. The Goddess of the Roses was not happy to see a stranger sitting so close Keiichi.  
  
Making her presence know to the assembled, Peorth greeted the strange girl, "Maybe she just wants to take advantage of the situation." She illustrated her point by pinching Sayoko's hand that had yet failed to release its grasp after being at. Keiichi for his part, hadn't caught any intent on Sayoko's part other than confusion for her action.  
  
Shaking her head in admonishment, Sayoko spoke, "No, this isn't about that." The women around the table didn't believe her but let her continue. Under the heavy gaze of the two women, "I'm here about Aoshima."  
  
That one word set off a flurry of emotions in Keiichi. Hiding it to the best of his ability he tried to focus on Sayoko. He was finally starting to recover from the pain he suffered that night. He wanted to forget about Aoshima and talk to Belldandy again.  
  
Keiichi's eyes momentarily went hazy as his internal mantra repeated itself, 'We can work something out now.I've had enough time to think.' Urd or Peorth didn't miss the pained look on his face; Sayoko however was ignorant of the entire ordeal. "What about him?" he hoped his words didn't contain too much anger.  
  
Shuffling her feet for a few moments as she thought of how best to state her purpose, Sayoko remained speechless. "He's missing. His car was just found the other day but we can't find him," as she eventually spoke Keiichi realized that for as much as she criticized Aoshima, she did care for him to a degree. "I was wondering if you saw him anywhere."  
  
The three temple residents sank into their chairs. Sayoko's quest could be the result of to many events for them to reason instantly. Exchanging glances to one another and finding each equally clueless allowed for suspicion to sink in.  
  
Urd had her suspicions almost instantly, 'Maybe Peorth did something to him to score points with Keiichi.' Similar thoughts were mirrored in the Goddess of the Roses mind. Running her fingers past a few knots of hair, Urd stared directly at Peorth as she spoke almost accusingly "What makes you think we'd see him?"  
  
'So that's how she's going to play it,' Peorth's mind caught onto Urd's mindset. Leaning over unto the table resting her chin on the palm of her hand, Peorth meet Urd's gaze, "We don't usually go looking for men like him, and he has no reason to come here."  
  
Watching the air between his two goddess friends getting unusually high, Keiichi spoke to Sayoko, "No, we haven't seen Aoshima. Is their any reason to be worried? Maybe he took a train or bus someplace and didn't bring his phone."  
  
Trying to find the possibility in his words, she nodded. She knew Aoshima was far from defenseless, and was one to wonder on many occasions, but just something didn't sit right with her on this. "Maybe you're right. He does go off on his 'hunts' a lot maybe I'm worrying about nothing."  
  
Offering the only human female in the room a smile, Keiichi assured her that was the case. After a few more minutes of small talk, Keiichi noticed the two goddesses had sunk into staring at each other. Urd had sank into her chair and rested her arms behind it, idly rubbing her wrists, while Peorth openly stared into Urd's cobalt eyes. 'Something is happening here that I don't understand. I'm always the last to know this stuff,' Keiichi's mind rambled in confusion.  
  
Standing up and adjusting her clothing that had bunched together as she sat, Sayoko bid the others farewell, "Well I better be off, my last final is today." Walking her to the door, Keiichi was now wondering about Aoshima. Sure he now had nothing anger towards him, he didn't want to see dead. Dark and grizzly images began to run through his mind. So focused on his wondering he failed to hear the voice to his left calling out to him.  
  
"Keiichi?"  
  
Snapping out of his haze he noticing he'd neglecting to give the proper goodbye to his guest. "Sorry, just thinking."  
  
Stepping a little closer to him, Sayoko couldn't help herself. Seeing Keiichi away from Belldandy and in his normal cloths was an oddity. With the knowledge that Belldandy was gone and he was a free man at the moment, she ventured to try a little fun with him, "How much longer will she be gone?"  
  
Needing no explanation of who 'she' was, Keiichi lied, "Belldandy said it should only be a few more months."  
  
Seeing clearly past his attempt at a lie, Sayoko realized that Keiichi had no idea when or even if Belldandy would return. Trying to keep her budding joy at bay, "Maybe we should do something then. Nothing serious just hang out." Sayoko's smile however did much to say otherwise. Looking like a child that found herself unwatched in a toy store, Sayoko was not one to let the opportunity slip past her.  
  
A wave of a familiar feeling washed over him, he was ashamed. 'Everybody has to go out of their way for me lately. Do I look that bad that they all feel the need to do this for me?' Not wanting to hurt Sayoko's feelings for her attempt to bring some joy back into his life, "Maybe we could. Hope things turn out well for you on your final.and finding him."  
  
With a wave she was off, leaving Keiichi to watch the mid-day clouds pass across the sky. As a chill breeze ruffled his hair he sank into his depression again. Thinking of the cause of it ran him in circles. It was the total lack of communication that was getting to him. He had forgiven Belldandy for the accident. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't even send a letter. To make matters worse for him, he had the guilt of knowing he was being a burden on Peorth. "Surely she'd rather be someplace else.with somebody else."  
  
Drinking in Keiichi's emotions, Peorth wanted to take him right there. 'He still thinks he's unworthy of my attention. That everything is his fault.' Over the past few weeks Peorth was given a gift, the gift of understanding. For a small time when she first started as Belldandy's replacement, she had a feeling of doubt. She doubted her feelings were truly love and not just infatuation. But actually being with him gave her insight to a great many things.  
  
She saw his good side and his bad side. Peorth saw him trying his best, saw him angry, being polite, hiding the lust that would occasionally make him blush, and all his other quirks and plusses and it told her one thing. That she loved him deeply. 'Sure he's far from perfect, but I don't want perfection. I want him.'  
  
Draping her arms around his shoulders, she hugged him from behind. She smiled at the blush she received by simply pushing her bust a little harder against his back. Whispering in his ear, her warm breath sent shudders down his spine, "Mon Cher, lets go out tonight."  
  
The momentary bout of hormones Keiichi felt drown in a sea of memories that flooded into his mind. Remembering the last 'night-out' he was reluctant, "Do you really want to?" his words practically screaming for her to say no.  
  
She could feel his body go slightly ridged in her arms, his pulse quicken. Anger flashed into her mind, anger and hate for the cause of his continued pain. The duality of Keiichi's mind was getting to her. She could tell he had some feelings for her but his love for the traitorous whore kept him from acting. "Yes, you could use a pleasant night out. Maybe a movie and dinner?"  
  
Again not wanting to hurt those that only wished to help him, he accepted. His body sank back against Peorth's in defeat. A night out could do me a bit of good, he thought. Feeling Peorth's arms tighten slightly, he smiled at how easy she seemed to please. "You've been a great friend to me through all this Peorth. I can't thank you enough."  
  
Breaking away from her embrace, Peorth smiled at Keiichi. Her plan for the night wouldn't involve just dinner and a movie; she was going to tell that mortal something, something that if he didn't believe, she'd show him to be true. 'He'll know its love not friendship I wish to share with him.'  
  
------------  
  
As the last signs of sunlight pass over the horizon, a young goddess arrived home from a trip to a friend's. Skuld made her way directly to the living room where she suspected to find Urd, conscious or not. As she pushed the divider to the side a wave of heat and the aroma of liquor assaulted her senses  
  
"How long are you going to keep doing this? I'm sick of the smell!" Skuld screeched at the sister she found momentarily awake. She had grown tired of spending time with her eldest sister, and her only reason for staying was to appease Belldandy by keeping an eye on Keiichi and Peorth. However the moment those two stepped out for the evening, she bet Urd starting her nightly ritual. "You're draining Keiichi's finances with all your drinking!"  
  
A minute over exaggeration, but Skuld knew little of the cost of Urd's hobby.  
  
Letting the fiery liquid make its familiar burn down her throat, Urd squinted at her sister. Setting her glass on the table in front of her, Urd cracked her neck before she even attempted to speak. "What do you know? Nothing, that's what. When you're older you'll understand," her voice slurred to the point of near incomprehension. She poured herself another shot. She didn't want to talk to Skuld right now, not with the knowledge that Peorth was most likely draped over Keiichi like a shawl.  
  
Turning away from her sister, Urd sprawled her body on the floor in an showing that would have caused an earlier Keiichi to blood profusely. Urd had all intention of getting plastered and heading to her room long before the pair returned, if they returned she thought to herself.  
  
Stomping over to the table where Urd was lying, Skuld made an attempt to swipe the bottle from her. Grasping the bottle's neck Skuld gave it a strong tug and liberated it from the fumbling hands of its owner. "How will he survive is you spend all his money? He won't let us take care of him Urd."  
  
Making a stumbling lurch for the bottle that held her salvation from her problems, Urd was growing angry. "So I'll make money for my booze, that make you happy?" Forcing her aching body to its feet, the Goddess of the Past was going to get her drink back, even if it meant putting her sister down to do it.  
  
Stepping back far enough to stay out of Urd's grasp, Skuld had a small feeling of joy as her sister lost her balance and fall face forward onto the ground, however it was quickly replaced with pity. "What will Belldandy think when she gets back? She's doing so much better now."  
  
Her anger reaching a peak, Urd enlightened Skuld about the possibility of Belldandy's return. As Skuld's eyes widened as realization set in, Urd recovered her bottle, "Sucks doesn't it." Opting to forget the glass, Urd chugged directly from the bottle. Watching the black haired child through the amber colored liquid, the Norn of the past thought 'finally that shut her up.'  
  
"Then.then why would she keep asking me to keep Keiichi safe from Peorth? She has to be coming back!" Skuld cried as tears started forming in her eyes. In her mind, she had saw her sister and Keiichi's love as a beautiful thing. Skuld doubted Belldandy would wish Keiichi be forever alone, even if it wasn't with her.  
  
Removing the bottle from her still parted lips, Urd continued to look at Skuld. Through the buzzing and clicking in her mind, the gears started to turn. "How much.time you been spending with Bell?" In her continued stupor Urd hadn't really been keeping track of her youngest sisters coming and goings.  
  
Found trapped in a corner, Skuld admitted to having frequently visiting Belldandy's celestial dwelling. She left out the other parts about the CD of the Gods and of the ring she now wore safely out of her recount. Urd dismissed the growing fear in her heart, 'Belldandy couldn't be up to something, she's not the type.' The seed of doubt was planted however.  
  
Both sisters sat in contemplation. Things were happening all around them, and they all pointed to a dark ending. Just before Urd asked her next question, the doorbell sounded the arrival of another guest.  
  
"Hey guys, Keiichi around?" Megumi asked the two girls that, to her, seemed to be having an argument. Hardly something she hadn't been used to seeing before. More and more often Megumi noticed.  
  
----------  
  
Sitting around the small table, the two Norns and the human where enjoying poorly made pot of tea. Megumi tasted her cup and was reminded not to allow Skuld to make tea in the future. Putting the bland Earl Grey back on the table, Megumi inquired, "Where's Keiichi? He's not usually out this late."  
  
The goddesses didn't know if telling Megumi was the best thing to do. Both had suspected Keiichi told Megumi about the true reason Belldandy was gone, but how she'd react to his being around Peorth was the mystery. Seeing that Skuld was unusually tightlipped, Urd took it upon herself to again deliver the bad news, "He's out with Peorth right now."  
  
Instantly catching Urd's tone, Megumi could tell the elder woman was anything but happy about this situation. "Dang, I wanted to tell him about my finals. Are they going to be home anytime soon?" In her own opinion, Megumi didn't honestly have many problems with Keiichi seeing the other woman. After thinking about what Belldandy did, Megumi doubted any lasting relationship could have remained between Keiichi and her. She hoped to avoid the discussion about Keiichi and Peorth however as the few previous debates with Urd had been loud and unhelpful.  
  
Skuld's voice lacked most of its youthful energy; something seemed to almost draining her. "Should be back pretty soon. Hopefully." Fidgeting in her chair and swirling her tea idly with a spoon, Skuld was growing very nervous. Knowing that as soon as Megumi left, Urd was going to question her again about her time with Belldandy. Skuld wanted Megumi to stay as long as possible, her hopes were Keiichi and Peorth would return and her visits to the heavens would be forgotten.  
  
Not favoring tact, Urd simply stated that the time of return really couldn't be set as Peorth would most likely drag Keiichi off to a motel and 'show her love' for him by attempting to break his pelvis with her body.  
  
The twin outbursts at Urd's side gave a shot of support to her thought. It meant that they two were thinking Peorth was capable of such an act, and they were just too cowardly to say it. 'Leave it to the drunk to ramble off,' they thought in unison. Urd was used to the insinuation.  
  
Finding it necessary to defend her brother, Megumi stood up from her chair and said loudly, "I don't think Keiichi would let her do something like that. Sure he's a guy but he isn't one to sleep around."  
  
Smiling bitterly and knowing it was only a half-truth, Urd told Megumi that Peorth had actually already slept in his bed. She left out the part about Keiichi being an emotional wasteland during those times. Megumi took her seat, her face a few shades paler than what it had just been.  
  
Doubting it was as serious as Urd said. Megumi didn't believe the whole story. She had seen a lot of temptation pass Keiichi's eyes and he didn't act on any of it. The Morisato sense of family pride and honor light the fire of her agitation.  
  
"Nothing happened though. She just kissed him while he was sleeping," the youngest at the table informed the others. Urd and Megumi looked quizzically at the child, Skuld guessed they didn't think she was capable of doing her duty in protecting Keiichi. She show them, she wouldn't fail her sister.  
  
Still being pushed forward by her devotion to her brother, Megumi had to defend her point. "Even if he did, its only because he's a wreck right now. As soon as Belldandy gets back and they talk about things. This whole Peorth thing will be done with. He's not a guy to jump any girl and you know it" The spark of agitation was growing into a fire as Megumi saw look in Urd's eyes.  
  
"Tell her Skuld," Urd's simple words cast terror into both Megumi and Skuld's hearts. Megumi could feel her heart beating between her ears, with the nature of the conversation the next few words could have a great deal of significance.  
  
Skuld's voice was lost to her. By telling Megumi, Skuld would have to accept the fact that Belldandy would never again grace the temple grounds, or the Morisato siblings either. She didn't want to tell her but the firm look on Urd's face told her she would take no refusal.  
  
Slightly above a whisper, Skuld told Megumi the awful truth. Megumi's response was to drop the teacup she was slowly brining to her lips. The crash resonated in the small room as the pieces were sent flying to the four corners of the room. Remaining silent for a few minutes, they all just let it sink in. A steady dripping sound reminded them of the ruined cup and the tea that souped up the dust that had not been cleaned since Belldandy had left. Megumi's mind raced about the way her brother was acting and the things he said, and she grew angry, very angry.  
  
Megumi remembered how Keiichi continually spoke of when Bell returned they'd talk. He told her that he wouldn't do anything with Peorth because he had Belldandy, even if they weren't seeing each other. Keiichi'd tell her during their lunch meetings about how he'd do a few things in his sadness that he was not proud of, the exact 'things' he left out. Megumi guessed that it was the shared bed space. 'He's been holding the torch for Bell this long and for nothing. He's been beating himself up for seeking support for cheating on a girl he'll never see again. And Urd is just letting him wallow in that sorrow!" That was the final straw, and Megumi's fire of agitation became an inferno of anger.  
  
Her face growing red and her voice a shrill yell, "You didn't tell him did you? You're judging him on seeing Peorth out of need for comfort as he waits endlessly for her to return and you won't tell him!"  
  
Urd's shout matched Megumi's in volume, "I can't tell him! Why do I have to be the bearer of bad news! Why can't I tell him good news for a change?"  
  
Skuld sneaked out of the room, driven by an unknown urge to be someplace else, she listened to the urge. The Goddess of the Future was easily able to leave undetected as the two women hurled comments at each other. Megumi now fully understood why Keiichi was acting how he was with Peorth and found she agreed with him. 'Belldandy cheated on him and he wanted to get a form of revenge but not go as far as she did. His beating himself over nothing and Urd is letting him!'  
  
The month of pent up anger, fear, love, and a many other emotions fueled Urd's debate. Face to face, the two continued. Veins showing on Megumi's temple and Urd's slurred alcohol flavored breath brushing Megumi's face. The two harped on Keiichi's, Belldandy's, and even Peorth's choice of action. However it ended when Urd made one slip, and Megumi caught it.  
  
Eyes wide from the epiphany that she had received. "You want Peorth to leave him so you can have him. This whole thing, the anger at him, Peorth, and even your own sister.is so you can get a chance at him." Megumi's face a mockery of joy to finally have a card to play on the aggressive Urd.  
  
Her inner most desire thrown into her face, Urd did the only thing she could, she denied it, "Get out!"  
  
"I plan on it. I don't really want to talk to you right now anyway," Megumi said as she stormed out of the kitchen and then the temple grounds. Walking back to her apartment in the chilling night air, Megumi hoped the dating pair wouldn't be back till morning. Keiichi deserved to be happy just as much as the next person. Who was Urd to make him suffer for her own attempt at happiness? 'Go for it K1, you have my blessing.'  
  
------------  
  
Twenty minutes later, walking home from the pleasant and relaxing dinner, Keiichi felt Peorth's weight on his side. Claiming she was cold, Peorth and latched onto his side to share warmth. He was plenty warm. Peorth was constantly there for him, but he was starting to think thoughts about the two of them that he didn't humor before.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight, it really was really nice," he said with a smile.  
  
Giving his arm a small squeeze, "It was my pleasure. We should do it more often you know." Peorth meant every word of it. Human courting rituals, the real ones not the ones in Skuld's manga that she had tried long before, were full of hidden happiness. Watching him in the darkness of the theatre, eating his food, and just being with him filled Peorth with what Belldandy used to live with everyday, faults and all.  
  
She know also knew why Belldandy had made her mistake, but she wasn't going to repeat it, she'd be patient. "Keiichi, I think we need to talk about something."  
  
Finding themselves standing outside the temple gates, Keiichi turned to face the woman on his side as he walked. His mind was awaiting Peorth to tell him that she had grown tired of being their for him and was going to leave, or that maybe Belldandy was soon to be back and that the date was the last thing they'd do together. He conveyed all that to Peorth with one word, "Ok."  
  
Looking into his eyes, the Rose Goddess lost her words. Everything she wanted to say evaporated into the light of his eyes. She unlocked her arm from his and forced Keiichi to stop his assent into the compound. As he looked at her quizzically, she found her strength to continue. "Why do you think I'm here right now?"  
  
Feeling the weight of the conversation shift unto him, Keiichi found that honesty was the best policy; he told her why he thought that she was there. He told her that he thought she was their as a friend to help him through this, that he was just a burden with his problems. He also apologized for being such a pain, and saying he knew Peorth most likely wished to be elsewhere.  
  
His response caused a demur laugh to erupt from Peorth's lips. Smiling widely and stepping closer to him, she told Keiichi the truth. "I'm here because I love you Keiichi. With all my heart and soul."  
  
Dumbstruck, Keiichi looked at the goddess before him. All illusions cast aside, he had his suspicions but wouldn't believe them not until she told him. Standing stock still, the man let Peorth wrap her arms around him again, and tilted his head up when she bent slightly closer to him.  
  
From the doorway of the temple, Skuld witnessed the whole thing, and another, Belldandy, was watching what Skuld was seeing.  
  
His mind fogged over by the whole thing, Keiichi suddenly felt Peorth's warm lips on his. Almost instinctively his arms encircled her body and pulled her closer to him. Mind on automatic, Keiichi felt his love for Peorth resonate as well. Nowhere near his love for Belldandy, but at the moment that was forgotten.  
  
In a state of bliss, Peorth pushed forward, opening her lips and causing Keiichi to do the same, her hands attempting to feel is entire back at the same time. The kiss would have intensified more so, if Skuld hadn't fallen over in shock. The crash of body on board broke Keiichi from his emotional state and he pulled away, much to Peorth's dislike.  
  
Realization dawned on the poor boy and he felt ashamed, he'd betrayed Belldandy. A betrayal beyond the small things he had done to feel on par, no this was in his mind to far. Softly pushing himself out of the woman's embrace, Keiichi apologized again and ran into the temple, leaving Peorth to glare at the fallen goddess of the Future and scorn her.  
  
-----------  
  
As Peorth hunted down the rouge Goddess of the Future, Belldandy had finally saw enough. Witnessing Peorth work magic on Keiichi and make such a bold transgression was enough to push the Norn into action.  
  
Speaking in a cool and calculated tone, Belldandy was focused. "We'll have to be quick Holy Bell. We release it, get Keiichi, and hid. Then we free his mind."  
  
Nodding to her master, Holy Bell was in total agreement. They were going to break an even greater taboo than releasing the Lord of Terror. The demons ultimate creation was to be released as their cover. There would be no turning back after that point.  
  
But their love for him wouldn't allow for anything else. They had to have him back, they couldn't let anyone take him away. Those who corrupted the world, corrupted him, and imprisoned her would have to live in the world they created while they lived together in love and happiness.  
  
"Yes, that is how it was to be." Belldandy nodded to her own twisted logic. Looking at her angel, "We'll talk to my sisters, surely they'll agree with me and come with us, a happy family again." The twisting doubt in her mind disavowed, surely Urd would side with her and not Peorth. Belldandy's face was an ugly parody of its usual beauty, as she smiled with the images of punishing Peorth.  
  
Using her magic to transform into her battle gear, Belldandy called upon knowledge know to only the most elite of Kami-sama's Goddesses and Gods. Teleporting to the outer reaches of the solar system, she stood with Holy Bell at her side before the mightiest of Heaven's seals. Finding her footfall on the icy surface of Pluto, the chill of the universe wasn't even noticed by the Goddess. Stepping past crater and debree, Belldandy saw her target.  
  
Virtually hidden under a menagerie of warding seals was a small blue tinted portal. Belldandy could feel the awesome power behind the bindings and of the monster they barely kept in check. The last lingering thread of sanity snapped as she set about her work.  
  
"For my love for Keiichi, for his love for me, for the cleansing of the corrupt world I release you." Belldandy began creating the ward to break the hidden ward. Nobody would know she was their as so few knew of its existence. "Come forth Legion*!" Her voice was commanding and joyous as she envisioned her victory.  
  
Stressing her full powers to the max, Belldandy was just barely able to force her will into affect and let loose her plan. Giving her master support, Holy Bell made ready the next phase.  
  
------------  
  
Having her plan of showing Keiichi the depth of her love ruined by Skuld, Peorth wasn't really in any mood to have a chat right now. Urd, however, didn't care so the three goddesses sat in a circle in the living room. Skuld seemed in a state of shock, while Urd just looked pissed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" was all Urd said. Having seen Keiichi rush past her and into his room in a state of near hysterics was enough to tell her something had happened.  
  
Looking levelly at the platinum haired goddess, Peorth told Urd that she did nothing that Urd didn't want to do herself. She added that if Skuld hadn't ruined things she'd have done a lot more.  
  
"So that's why he's worse now than before? Because you just kissed him?" Urd wasn't in a very trusting state of mind.  
  
Meekly Skuld offered her opinion, "Maybe he's ashamed because he thinks he betrayed Belldandy?"  
  
The other goddesses paid her no attention, what would a child know of adult affairs. Hurling insults and threats at each other, they almost didn't hear the phone ringing. Skuld did, and answered it.  
  
Putting the receiver back on the phone after the call, Skuld was perplexed. All surface world celestial beings were on high alert in their sections for an entity known as 'Legion.' The only info that she was told was to ask Urd about it.  
  
The dueling Goddess of the Past and of the Roses still had yet to stop to notice anything save the person in front of them. Screaming for quiet, Skuld finally got some attention.  
  
With two sets of eyes on her, both equally angry, Skuld simply asked, "What is Legion?"  
  
The response she received was far from comforting; Urd's jaw unhinged and she sank to the flow, while Peorth's face drained of all color. Skuld reasoned that the obviously knew something. Urd's knowledge came from what little she could pry from Belldandy and her mother. Peorth was granted access to the files as her head of systems administration. Out side of them, only Kami-sama and a handful of the most powerful beings knew of it.  
  
"Why did you ask that Skuld?" they questioned in unison.  
  
Replying with information about the phone call saying Legion was released and is somewhere on Earth, and all available personnel were to scout their location for it.  
  
"What is going on with the planet? Why can't anything go right!" Urd bellowed.  
  
As Urd vented her rage, Peorth felt obligated to tell the uniformed of what exactly they were to be hunting. "Skuld, Legion was and is the greatest weapon the Demons created against us. It was so powerful in fact that it rebelled against them"  
  
Confused by the possibility of a weapon while the dublet system was in place, Skuld asked how any weapon could affect the Heavens at all.  
  
"What Legion is, is an combination of over two-hundred demons, initially. It's an entity that grows and feeds off negative emotions. Hiding anywhere it leeches emotions, growing ever more powerful."  
  
Having her question still not answered, Skuld asked again, "How can it hurt us when it would kill the dublet pair as well?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Peorth let the last of her information about Legion be known. "When we tried to seal it after its first release, it absorbed us. It didn't kill us, no it made those it captured part of itself, giving it more knowledge, power, and abilities. It was a work of pure evil and we would have finally lost if it hadn't turned and began absorbing demons as well." Peorth noted the fear and shock on the young goddesses face, and rightly so. "Only with a combined assault were we able to seal it. We sealed it so we could try to find a way of liberating its captives instead of killing them."  
  
Feeling sorely left out of the information loop, "Why didn't I know of this thing till now?"  
  
"The battle was so long ago, and Legion's power so great it was decided that both sides would declare ignorance of it. It had to be destroyed but it's to powerful right now. Only the highest ranking of both orders know if it."  
  
Fear creeping deeper into her, "Then who could have the knowledge and power to release it?"  
  
Urd looked to Peorth as she looked to her, they both knew who could. "KEIICHI!"  
  
In a mad dash to his room, deep dread laced their actions. Both hoping they were just over reacting, that it couldn't possibly be Belldandy that would release Legion. But the cards were falling into place.  
  
Why hadn't Mara shown up to gloat? Where did Aoshima go?  
  
But why? Surely Belldandy wouldn't go so far.  
  
Throwing the door open so hard it fell off its hinges, the goddesses saw nothing but an empty room. Empty except for one thing.  
  
Picking a small item off the ground, Urd looked at it carefully.  
  
"What is it Urd?" Peorth asked, the fear reacting a crescendo.  
  
Clenching it in her hand, Urd felt the soft and silky material in her hand and wanted to cry, "Its one of Holy Bell's feathers."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Legion is noted in many places. When Jesus performed an exorcism the demon named it self 'Legion.' Legion made other Biblical appearances. Scholars disagree a lot on its concept. I'm borrowing from the more Stephen King Legion from 'IT' where legion is a collection of over 200 demons and the souls of those it killed/driven insane.  
  
Hope you are finding the story a good read and continue to support it. Last chapter coming up soon.Look for it ^_^  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo zentrodie@secondimpact.com 


	7. Rock Bottom

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Well this is it. The end of Fallible. I'd like to thank all of you that actually stayed with the story the whole way through. Many have emailed me claiming this story was terrible and that I was wrong to create it. Others were more supportive and kept reading.  
  
Well this is it. Hope you liked my story and will continue to read my other works to come.  
  
No ending comments this time so.any reviews, comments, suggestions to  
  
zentrodie@secondimpact.com  
  
That being said lets let the party begin and watch the fireworks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Fallible Chapter 7 - Rock Bottom  
  
If joy were a material object, Belldandy would have choked on it. After her swift act of liberation, Keiichi was safely away from Peorth and with her. Trying for secrecy and privacy, she opting for hiding herself away in an upper class penthouse in the center of Tokyo as compared to another dimension such as the one she stored Aoshima in. The low level magic needed to conceal her presence would be less easy to detect than that of a pocket dimension.  
  
But now, that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was the man that looked at her with such love and joy in his eyes. 'I knew this is what had to be done.'  
  
Her heart beating fast and steady in her chest, Belldandy finally was able to speak to Keiichi again. "Kei-chan, I've missed you so much."  
  
A little confused at the sudden appearance of Belldandy and her insistence he leave immediately with her, Keiichi watched with mute silence. Keiichi happily returned Belldandy's greeting with his own. Hugging his love Keiichi was at a loss for words. Simple being best, "I've missed you too Bell." He was ready to talk to her about the past and move onwards with their life. "I'm glad your back. What kept you so long?"  
  
Not wanting to let him go, Belldandy kept Keiichi's hand in hers as they sat down on a plush loveseat. Her mind raced on what to tell him, what did he know, and what was kept from him. Belldandy's mind was always one for straight truth. "I was held prisoner in the Heavens because of the whore Peorth's plot to get you," her voice laden with detest.  
  
Hearing Belldandy speak with such venom gave Keiichi a start. Cringing backwards slightly, his mouth opened to question the woman before him. Peorth was a bit forward he did admit, but a whore never. She was a constant friend, and a friend he did love to an extent.  
  
Knowing Keiichi wouldn't understand, Belldandy told him the whole story. Filling in the gaps he was never informed of. She told him that Kami-sama, Mara, Peorth, and all of the other Gods/Goddesses save her sisters were against them and a taint upon the world. She then told him of what she had done with Legion and her plans.  
  
Obviously Keiichi was beyond scared. Being a mortal he knew little of what she spoke of, grasping at the first thing that stood out as not being accurate, Keiichi thought of what led them to this state, Belldandy and Aoshima. "But Belldandy.Peorth only came to Earth because of." his voice died at the recount of the event. He had accepted it but still didn't like to speak of it.  
  
"Of our sharing our love. She was jealous and tried to ruin our happiness," she informed him; Holy Bell shook her head in agreement from behind Belldandy's shoulder. It was then Keiichi noticed Belldandy's eyes were glazed over and the smile on her face had never changed one time during her entire recount. Belldandy didn't even seem phased by the horrid things she had just said. No she just kept looking at him with an impossible amount of love in her eyes.  
  
"But we never did.it was an acid." Keiichi's voice lost its power. His last vision was of Belldandy waving her hand in front of his eyes and she faded into blackness. Slumping over the Goddess of the Present, Keiichi was again asleep.  
  
Running her hands through his short hair tenderly, Belldandy frowned slightly. "It was as I feared. They touched his mind to soil our moment of joy." Looking at Holy Bell who was blushing softly but with a petit smile on her face, Belldandy heard the Angel's idea. "Why Holy Bell what an excellent idea. We'll show him again if we have to."  
  
Moving Keiichi to the bed, Belldandy's mind was moving down two paths. One was intent on cleansing Keiichi of the taint of Peorth's lies, the other was the elimination of the corruption of the Earth that of Kami-sama and his lieutenants.  
  
-----------  
  
In Keiichi's vacant bedroom, two other Goddesses were for the first time in a month's time, not screaming at one another. Too much was going on at the moment for them to fight about who did what with who, namely because said mortal was now missing.  
  
"I don't get it. Somebody must be trying to frame Bell," Urd muttered to herself as she ran her fingers over the lone feather in her hand. To Urd, Belldandy was incapable of doing anything of the sort of what was happening. She couldn't have taken Keiichi, and it would have violated their Father's commandment. And releasing Legion, only the vilest of Hild's demons would even contemplate doing such a thing.  
  
Walking around the small room in circle's Urd tried to think of who really took the room's occupant. Peorth didn't need any more proof than what she already had. Her eyes were fixated on the long white feather in Urd's hand. She could even feel her anger growing in her chest.  
  
Rage flowed through Peorth like water because unlike Urd, she knew it was Belldandy that had acted. Speaking in louder tones than she liked, Peorth was going to get Urd to accept it, "Get over it Urd. Belldandy is to blame and you know it. No power can replicate an Angel's feather. She did this, she took him because she couldn't live without him."  
  
Slowly Urd's head swayed back and forth, her mind just couldn't accept it. Sitting down at Keiichi's desk, Urd's reply was slow and hollow. "We need to speak to her. She's probably still in her room in the Heaven's. It isn't possible for her to get this bad without Father knowing it. He MADE us he HAS to know if she'd do it!"  
  
Walking out of Keiichi's room, Peorth made a call to the Heaven's. After a few moments of speaking to one of her old system operators she handed the phone to Urd. Listening to the voice on the other end of the phone tell her that Belldandy has turned up missing and suspected of being on Earth searching for Legion, Urd snapped.  
  
She hated how cruel her Father could be. Urd was given a lovely family, then she meet Keiichi, and things were perfect. Then in one moments weakness her sister was taken from her, Keiichi thrust into the arms of another, and now her sister seemed to have lost her mind. Grasping the phone base, she tore it off the wall and threw it down the hall knocking a picture off the wall.  
  
All the while Peorth watched her. She watched as Urd let loose her fury upon the small dwelling and all the items inside. "We have to find her Urd. The others are searching for Legion they don't need us. We have to find Keiichi before she does something to him."  
  
Having started crying mid-way through her attempts of releasing all her rage and pain upon her home, Urd looked at the other Goddess. "And what if he doesn't want to leave her? What if she can't be found?"  
  
Not thinking of the former question, Peorth ran a finger down her left arm, "We'll deal with that when the time comes." The fear in her voice was for herself and for him. If he didn't want to leave Belldandy she would never have the man she loved, but if he did want to leave what would Belldandy do then?  
  
Looking at Urd's panting body that had finally stopped shedding tears, Peorth knew she wasn't the only one with such worries. However another fear entered her mind, 'What if Urd sides with Belldandy?' She could handle one of them, but of both sided against her she'd never stand a chance. "Urd you are with me on this right?"  
  
Grabbing a piece of torn sofa, Urd dried her eyes, "We find them first. We don't know what she was thinking. She may have taken him only to protect him from Legion."  
  
"You didn't answer my question Urd," was Peorth's reply.  
  
Urd didn't know how to respond, her mind was jumbled. If Belldandy had snapped could she fight her sister? Would she want to? The last thought was the most frightening to her. 'If I help Belldandy I can stay with Keiichi, Peorth will take him away from me.'  
  
Repeating Peorth's previous statement, "We'll deal with it when the time comes. Lets find Skuld and tell her of this," the bronze goddess said as she headed towards the room of the youngest Norn.  
  
-----------------  
  
The machine that was Keiichi's mind slowly began to clear and begin to restart. What he saw however was more a dream that reality. Lying on the bed he remembered seeing in the apartment, he felt a weight on his side. Finding the weight was none other than Belldandy who appeared to be sleeping herself. Keiichi took a few moments to recount the past few events as he could remember them. His hopes were to prove he was dreaming and that Belldandy hadn't changed for the worse.  
  
'Ok, something is wrong with Belldandy. She's not herself. She took me from the temple because she thinks Peorth is plotting against her. Then she said that we.that she didn't have sex with Aoshima.' Looking to his side again at the peaceful expression on Belldandy's face, Keiichi couldn't combine what she said with the person.  
  
Felling Keiichi moving next to her, Belldandy opened her eyes. She had fallen into a light sleep lying next to him while she waited for him to wake. Batting her eyelashes at him and daintily wiping what little sleep had accrued in her eyes, she smiled. All was well again, or soon to be well. "Sleep well dear?"  
  
Having not been tired to begin with, Keiichi merely nodded. He was no fool but he wasn't well versed in psychotic breaks either. 'I'm just imagining things. Maybe she's playing a joke or something.'  
  
Propping herself into a seated position next to him, Belldandy put her hand upon his shoulder. Her gesture was more to keep him from rising from the bed than for contact. Her voice wispy and soft, "Keiichi this is going to be hard for you, but we need to talk about a few things."  
  
While she watched him sleep, Belldandy came to the decision to talk to Keiichi about Peorth's lies before she took more drastic measures to help him. Wanting to talk to Belldandy himself, Keiichi agreed with her. His hope was the topic was why she was acting oddly and what she meant about her forced absence.  
  
Leaning over his reclining body, Belldandy's face was inches from Keiichi's. Looking directly into his eyes, "What do you remember about that night?"  
  
Trying to turn his head away from hers, Keiichi found Belldandy's hands keeping him from straying to far from her visage. Like a frightened animal his eyes darted around before being locked into place, "I took Urd to a saki drinking tournament, and when we got back you and Aoshima were." Keiichi then saw his Goddesses eyes narrow into slits.  
  
Waving her head back and forth, long strands of her hair fell unto Keiichi's face. "No Keiichi, it was you and I that night. We finally shared are love. Peorth put those images into your mind to drive you away from me."  
  
Something in her voice startled the poor mortal. She was so sincere about what she said, and he could tell she believed it to be the truth. The fact was however he knew she was wrong. "Belldandy, it did happen that way. I don't want to believe it either, and I forgive you, but it did.Bell?" The ability to speak competently was lost in his other sensations.  
  
Keiichi's refusal to listen to her facts was the proof that the fallen Goddess needed. Peorth had worked spells upon his mind to prevent him from seeing the truth. Pulling herself off of his body, Belldandy slowly began to disrobe, "Keiichi, I'll help you remember the truth of that night." In her mind, Belldandy saw her action to be as a purifier, that by replicating the night they shared he'd be freed from whatever spell Peorth had placed him under.  
  
Witnessing his love taking her cloths off was for the longest time a fantasy of Keiichi Morisato's, but at this moment he felt chills running down his body. "Belldandy what are you doing?"  
  
Tossing her shirt to the side of the bed she laughed softly at the question, "Why Kei-chan were going to share our love again. That way you'll remember the truth, I'll purge you of the filth that she put into your mind."  
  
Being a man, Keiichi's body started to respond to the sight of the partially nude goddess. His mind screamed at him to stop her though. "I don't think we should do that Belldandy. We need to talk about this, I'd love nothing more than to be with you but not right n."  
  
Smoothing Keiichi's mouth with hers, Belldandy was done talking. She expected resistance to this because Peorth would have no doubt instilled it into him. 'He'll be himself soon and he'll thank me for this.'  
  
Trying to push the Goddess off of him, Keiichi grew panicked. Part of him was overjoyed to see this moment, but it paled to his reason. He knew Belldandy would never be this bold. She was sick, or something had to be wrong with her. He'd never forgive himself for taking advantage of her in a moment of weakness.  
  
Still being resisted by the mortal man, Belldandy used her powers over wind to pull his arms away from her body. Savoring the taste of his lips as his resistance was subdued, Bell pulled back to see the shock in his eyes. "You'll be fine after I work the magic out of you. You'll thank me."  
  
Trying to talk her out of her actions was futile and Belldandy removed the rest of her clothing and finally Keiichi's. Tears streamed down his face as he fought his desire and reality. The dream of being with her twisted by fate, Keiichi was a mere witness to what happened next. Slowly as Belldandy had her way with him, his mind shut down. Pulling back into the deeper recesses of his mind, Keiichi's had shut himself off from reality.  
  
To the Goddess, she knew only joy. Never thinking for a second that it was in fact rape, she made love to her beloved. 'He'll open his eyes and remember.he will.he will.' Holy Bell smiled at her master all was again well.  
  
Keiichi's eyes did open only to reveal dull lifeless orbs. His mind and spirit broken by his dearest.  
  
-----------------  
  
Crossover from the ring on her finger, Skuld felt a sensation that she shouldn't have known until adulthood. Not knowing why she felt as odd as she did, she simply looked at her inventions and tried to suppress the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks. Hiding from Urd's eventual questions in her room, Skuld was the unwitting recipient of Belldandy's feelings.  
  
When her door flew open and Urd followed by Peorth walked in, Skuld was far from surprised. After hearing Urd's temper tantrum she expected something to happen. "What did you do this time Urd?"  
  
Noting an odd smell in the air and the sensation of powerful magic, Urd was quick with her words, "Skuld, its not what I did, it's what Belldandy did."  
  
Peorth expecting Urd to go easy on Skuld, took initiative in the conversation. Pushing past the bronze Goddess, Peorth sat on the floor directly in front of the young Goddess. Since time was in short supply Peorth took no subtlety with her declaration, "She took Keiichi and released that monstrosity Legion on the Earth Skuld."  
  
Skuld heard the words, and saw Peorth speaking them but didn't 'hear' them. He idolization of Belldandy made that impossible. Jumping to her feat Skuld felt her powers emanate as she bellowed 'Liar' as loud as she could, the word took shape and flew towards the pair in front of her.  
  
Diving to the ground to avoid the attack, Urd could sense Skuld's powers were being amplified. Hearing the crash behind her as the enlarged Kanji destroyed the wall behind her was the evidence. Using the momentum of her dive forward, Urd spring boarded back to her feat into a crouched defensive position. "Skuld listen to us. We found one of Holy Bell's feathers in his room. She took him."  
  
Peorth and Urd knew the true folly of not keeping track of Skuld at that moment. As doubt of Belldandy's innocence entered Skuld's mind, her ring flared bright white. Her body being filled with power that she didn't yet know how to control, Skuld listened to the familiar voice that entered her mind. Her sister Belldandy was talking to her, and she said 'Flee.'  
  
Blinded by the searing flash of light, both Peorth and Urd couldn't follow Skuld's movement. Dashing between the two staggering women, the child Goddess dashed through the temple and dived into a waiting tub of water.  
  
Recovering first, Urd was the only witness to the escape. Slamming her fist against the wood doorframe, she cursed her blindness. Speaking aloud to herself, unknowingly speaking to Peorth who finally arrived, "Belldandy must have given that ring to her. Skuld's gone now, to her."  
  
Balling her fingers into a tight fist, Peorth slammed it into Urd's stomach. "Damn it Urd! Why didn't you watch your own sister? Now look at us? Belldandy will know were looking for her? Do you need any more proof?" Moving to strike the hunched over Goddess again, Peorth missed Urd's swift drop to the floor and the leg sweep that followed took her the ground.  
  
Calling upon her powers as quickly as she could, Urd felt the unbridled energy of a 1st class license as it flow from her hands in the form of the lightning that left her hand. The blast struck the Goddess of the Roses in the chest and sent her flying into the bathroom corner.  
  
Barely able to keep her eyes open due to the pain, Peorth drew herself into a ball. Trying desperately to focus enough to draw a shield, she felt lancelets of electricity running through her body. Just as blackness swept over her mind, she hoped the tracking bug she placed on the other Goddess went unknown.  
  
Assured that Peorth was unconscious, Urd looked at the bathtub's porcelain that was shattered after her attack. The temple was now totally destroyed. Her home here was gone as was her family. Closing her eyes Urd didn't want to see as she spoke with a degree of finality, "I'll find them all." What she did when she found them she still didn't know.  
  
Taking on last look at Peorth, Urd felt a small tinge of guilt for her assault. 'She never really was a friend of mine. She was only here to take him from Belldandy and from me.' Gathering her powers Urd was about to fly into the sky to begin her search when she spotted the mirror, only it wasn't her reflection it was Belldandy's.  
  
------------------  
  
Following her rebel sister's orders, Urd was standing outside an apartment door in the most expensive part of Tokyo. Lifting her hand to the button, indecision halted her progress. Her loyalties were being tested, as she knew that her first official order was to inform her Father of Belldandy's action and whereabouts. But could she turn her own sister in for, most likely, deletion, she didn't know.  
  
Sensing the power in Urd's body, Belldandy opened the door and welcomed her elder sister into her tentative home. Trying to mask her concern for Keiichi's continuing battle over Peorth's mind control, Belldandy forced a light smile as she moved Urd into the kitchenette.  
  
Nervous due to the circumstances, the elder Goddess spoke frankly, "You wanted to talk to me Bell?" She took the chair Belldandy offered her and saw the familiar teacups on the table. 'Maybe we can just forget this whole mess.'  
  
Sipping her Earl Grey, Belldandy drew a deep breath. She was going to believe her sisters were innocent of the corruption the other celestial beings had. "I felt my guard on Skuld activate she should be in my room in the Heavens now far away from her. Peorth was trying to corrupt her."  
  
Eyes shifting into a questioning position, Urd stated simply, "Peorth what?"  
  
With cup still in hand, the golden haired Goddess set about informing her sister. Belldandy told Urd what she told Keiichi before, about the plot against her. Urd saw past the words and knew the truth, Belldandy was truly gone. Fear then assaulted her, she hadn't seen nor heard Keiichi all this time. With Belldandy as she was, what did she do to him, was Urd's all consuming thought.  
  
"Bell, where is Keiichi?" The color drained from her face when she spotted the blush on Belldandy's face and the way her eyes lost their focus.  
  
"We recreated the night of intimacy. I did it to cleanse him of the lie Peorth instilled into him," her bashful tone would have at one time caused Urd to laugh herself into tears. Urd wasn't in a laughing mood. When Belldandy continued her thoughts of happier times was all the more lost, "He's still battling with it."  
  
Pushing her chair away from the table, Urd stood tall, "Maybe I can help him. May I see him?" She lied. Urd couldn't grasp what Belldandy was talking about with 'battling with it,' so she wanted to see for herself what happened.  
  
Leading the way into the bedroom, Belldandy turned the lights on, revealing what she left behind. Now Urd was far from a novice in the ways of sex, but what she saw was appalling. Lying in the remnants of the act, Keiichi had yet to move; his eyes staring skyward but unseeing. Waiting for Belldandy to laugh and turn the illusion off, Urd prayed that what she was saw was anything but reality.  
  
When her sister walked to the prone form and stroked his forehead lightly, Urd knew it was reality. Her sister had violated the boy, "What did you do to him Belldandy?"  
  
Turning to Urd quizzically, Belldandy said in a matter-of-fact tone that she did nothing that they hadn't done before, and that his condition was due to Peorth. Unable to stand the sight of Keiichi as he was, Urd tossed a comforter over him and lead Belldandy out of the room.  
  
Only her will kept the bile in her stomach. Addressing her sister normally, Urd didn't want to upset her sister or give any signs of disloyalty. "You.you spoke of a plan Belldandy?"  
  
Taking a moment to shut the bedroom door, Belldandy again sat next to her sister. Losing the pleasantness of her voice. She spoke harshly and without compassion, "When Legion was first released upon us, a virus was created by one of its later victims. A virus that would destroy any and celestial or demonic beings that didn't have a ward against it."  
  
Urd could see that what Belldandy said was the truth, and that she had a use for this knowledge. Without a word to speak, she listened to her sister continue her dreadful monologue.  
  
Bell's voice was still cold and calculating, "I have three of them Urd, three wards to protect you, Skuld, and I from the effects of the virus. I'm going to inject the virus into the Yggdrasil."  
  
"You'll destroy the Heavens and Hell!" the elder said in outrage.  
  
Placing her hand to her sister's face, Belldandy sensed Urd's worry. "They're all corrupted. We'll be fine. We'll be a family again. One big happy family."  
  
Balling her fists in shear exasperation, Urd shouted, "But if the Yggdrasil is corrupted, Keiichi.Keiichi will die too!"  
  
Waving a finger on her free hand in from of Urd she shushed her as if she were a child. Drawing Urd into a hug to further calm her, "He'll be fine, we'll take him with us to the Heavens when we move. Sure some on Earth may die due to this act, but its better they die than be used for unpure reasons."  
  
Saying nothing, Urd let Belldandy hold her. Confusion prevailed in her heart and mind. Belldandy did make some sense. Her half-demon heritage banished her from ever being accepted by either side. Only her 'family' accepted her. Why should she care if the others died? But was it her choice?  
  
"Come, we move soon. Skuld is preparing the virus as we speak," Belldandy whispered into Urd's ear as she rose. Gathering Keiichi, whom Urd put cloths back on, in her arms Belldandy and Urd moved back to the Heavens.  
  
----------------  
  
Finding the youngest Norn masterfully hacking the Heavenly system in Belldandy's room, Urd listened as Belldandy dictated the plan of attack. Wearing the wards, the triad of Goddesses would storm the vacant command post. As the entire Heavenly host was busily searching the Earth for Legion. Once, if any possible, guards were disposed of, Belldandy would take the virus and using her amplified powers force it into the coding of the Yggdrasil affecting everybody instantaneously. Urd and Skuld were to defend Belldandy as all her concentration would be required for her task, and if anyone were to learn of their plot she'd need help.  
  
When Urd asked how the demons would be affected by the celestial virus, Belldandy stated simply that the doublet system would strike them down. As Urd had no doublet due to her mixed blood, and Skuld was yet to be powerful enough to be bound to a doublet pair, they'd only need deal with hers. Urd and Skuld told her not to worry about her doublet, Belldandy was happy to oblige.  
  
"But what about Keiichi? Where will he be?" Skuld asked as she finished preparing the instrument of insertion. Rubbing the diskette against her face in joy, Urd fought with the urge to rebel. Skuld was totally in line with Belldandy, she'd never even think of betrayal.  
  
Answering Skuld with action. Belldandy draped the mortal over her shoulder. "I'll keep him with me. I'll need to shield him from any potential blowback or damage to the human drive of the system." She finished by kissing his cheek.  
  
Keeping her disgust in check. Urd prayed that what damage Belldandy did to his mind could be cured. He'd yet to even respond to external stimuli. She hoped that when he did recover he didn't blame them for anything. "Lets go before they notice were missing."  
  
----------  
  
Just as Belldandy had planned, the Heaven's appeared as a ghost town. Totally devoid of any emanations, even Kami-sama's attention was solely on the pursuit of the demonic force on earth. The beauteous landscape didn't please Belldandy's eyes as it did her sisters. Skuld body still trembled with anxiety and too much power. Urd just walked because she was too deep in thought to see anything.  
  
Entering the control room, Belldandy instructed Skuld to release the safety locks upon the system. So instructed, Skuld set to work. Taking the max of her computer skills, Skuld barely missed setting a firewall down upon them and ending the would-be coup.  
  
The trio gasped in awe as the final lock was released and the tree of life was made visible to them. Having only seen it a few times, all assembled couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sheer beauty and magnificence of the tree.  
  
From the shadows, Peorth watched and waited. She had awoken in the shattered temple to the sound of conversation. Her tracker had not been found and was working perfectly. Over hearing the entire plan, Peorth informed her Father of the events. She only need signal for the strike and all would be over. 'I need her to start the procedure so she can't turn her powers on me. Urd.you better not side with her.'  
  
"My sisters, we will be a family again soon!" Belldandy sang. "Urd I leave my defense to you." Approaching the tree, the diskette in her hand transformed into a parody of the vaccine flute. Setting Keiichi at her feet, Belldandy slammed the needle end of the bottle into the base of the Tree. Magical energy surged across her body as the final defense presented itself. Her love drove her forward.  
  
Only Keiichi's life spared Belldandy from being struck down at that moment. Peorth pleaded with her Father to give her a chance at saving his life. All the pain that Kami-sama's order put upon the man granted Peorth the chance. Flying out of from her hiding place, Peorth soared towards Keiichi.  
  
All eyes darted towards her flying body. Belldandy's eyes narrowed but couldn't move an inch as her entire being was caught in the act of her revenge. Urd, torn by internal conflict, hadn't even raised her hands. Skuld, however, flew an intercept.  
  
Crashing into Peorth's legs and dragging her to the ground, Skuld was fully prepared to defend her sister. 'Sister can't be wrong.she's never wrong.never' The ring on her finger glowing ever so slightly as Belldandy's gift made Skuld a mindless minion.  
  
'DAMN! I can't fight her and save him in time!' Peorth's mind cried. The Goddess of the Future's amplified powers were an even match for her, and it seemed that Skuld had no intention of letting her through. Every move was countered. "She'll kill everybody Skuld! That virus will kill the Yggdrasil!"  
  
Pulling the ward out and flashing it in Peorth's face, "It won't kill us." Skuld smiled as she sent more flying kanji towards Peorth, blocking her progress all the more.  
  
A piece of lettering striking her in the calf, Peorth fell to the ground. Eyes darting for any possible salvation for herself and her love, she hoped she saw it in Urd. "Urd! Father aims to strike her down! He'll kill both of them! Do something!"  
  
Urd looked from Peorth to Belldandy. If she sided with Peorth, she'd lose Keiichi and Belldandy but avoid the meaningless death of countless lives. Siding with Belldandy gave her back her loving family, and those lives lost were those that cared nothing for her anyway. "I don't know!"  
  
Straining her vocal cords, Belldandy forced her attempt to sway her sister, "I love you Urd, they don't.they don't but we do!"  
  
Her eyes feel on the moral at Belldandy's feet, Keiichi. Whose eyes finally showed signs of life he'd awakened. "Wha.where am I?"  
  
Skuld pushed onwards against Peorth. Non-stop attacks, fueled by the single goal of protecting Belldandy. Peorth was losing, and would in the end lose. "Urd! Father will kill them BOTH before her plan succeeds!" Her split concentration between the fight and Urd cost Peorth the time needed to react. Skuld had scored a direct hit and Peorth was thrown and pinned against a wall. Blood seeping from a wound on her side, she looked at Keiichi as he tried to place what was happening.  
  
Eyes enraptured with Belldandy, Keiichi futilely tried to comprehend his position. A bright light in the sky above them caught all of their attention. Kami-sama had waited all he was willing to wait. His bolt of raw surging energy was hurtling towards Belldandy and the man at her feet.  
  
Shielding his eyes from the light, Keiichi heard Belldandy call out to Urd to help her. To push the two of them away from the tree as her body was locked into position.  
  
Urd made her choice, as the light grew closer to the pair. Time stopped in that instant. She flew and gathered Keiichi in her arms and flew away from the blast radius. Keiichi's cry for Belldandy rang in her ears as her own tears were shed.  
  
Kami-sama's light had taken Belldandy from existence, and Keiichi had saw the whole thing with a clear mind.  
  
------------  
  
Two years passed since Belldandy's attempt to purge the universe met with the swift hand of Kami. Urd and Skuld were absolved of any blame, Skuld because of mind control, Urd because of her actions in the end. Keiichi was to have his mind wiped of all the events, but the mortal pleaded to keep them. Peorth's siding with him saved his memories.  
  
He claimed he wanted them because no matter what happened in the end, he loved Belldandy and would continue to. "I don't want to forget the time we shared. It would be more painful to have all that taken from me."  
  
So Urd found herself, two years to the day, standing on the site of the deserted temple that was once her happy home. On the other end of the clearing, she saw two others. Approaching them, Peorth waved to the bronze Goddess and meet her half way, leaving Keiichi to finish his cleaning of Belldandy's simple grave. "Hello Urd. How are you?"  
  
Flexing a bicep Urd smiled, "Clean and sober for two years. Father finally changed my power source."  
  
Returning the smile with her own, Peorth retorted, "Good to hear. You should visit us more often. Keiichi's worried about you."  
  
Watching the mortal dust leaves off her sisters grave, Urd knew she'd never be able to face him again. As if she had to choose again, she doubted she'd make the same choice. "How is he? How are you two doing?"  
  
Turning to look at Keiichi with Urd, "I couldn't ask for a better life Urd. I know that she'll always be his first love."  
  
The way she said it, Urd could grasp the hidden meaning in her statement as well as the more obvious. Peorth continued, "I know he loves me too. And the love he gives me is more than I could ever hope for."  
  
"His recovery?"  
  
Peorth's gaze fell low. Even while he pleaded for his memories, the scars that Belldandy put in his mind with her act had yet to fully heal. Fearing intimacy was a step that Peorth was slowly fixing. "He has made great progress in his recovery."  
  
A lump formed in the platinum haired beauties throat. Wanting to be in Peorth's place never left her mind for long. Her feelings for the mortal hadn't changed. "Have you two."  
  
"Yes," she Rose Goddess answered and walked over by Keiichi to help him finish.  
  
Gazing at the sky, Urd saw the happiness the two had was great, yet far from Belldandy and Keiichi's. The tragedy that lead up to this moment was filled with many mistakes on everybody's part. Flying off into the sky before Keiichi could see her, Urd wished him all the happiness he could have.  
  
Walking away from the grave, Keiichi left a lone white rose on the slate surface and read the inscription aloud.  
  
'Belldandy Your love knew no bounds You will never be far from the Hearts of those who knew you.'  
  
Putting an arm around his shoulder, Peorth lead the man away.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
